Crossing Paths
by Bri.Fox
Summary: A story told in 100 word bits and pieces. Kagura never imagined seeing Sesshoumaru again, let alone working for him. However, time does change people and by once again meeting, each may benefit from the surprise encounter.
1. Chapter 1: A Fleeting Encounter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and am simply borrowing some of the lovely characters. On an aside, I hope you enjoy this tale and we'll see where it goes.

Garnet eyes outlined by exquisitely long, full lashes widened infinitesimally. Petite feet wrapped in high-fashioned black stilettos stopped in their ever-busy tracks. A small scowl may have started to form on her full, ruby painted lips as a tingle started to raise the hairs of her neck and work its way down her spine.

The power, although heavily concealed, was enough to make her turn and run away at full youkai speed, unconcerned with any humans seeing her blur past.

The power alone had wracked her system, almost undoing her perfectly coiffed hair by causing the ends to stick out.


	2. Chapter 2: Safely Home

A shaky hand slid her keys out of her purse and slowly turned one of the locks on the door. As she entered in her electronic passcode and tried not to slam it behind her, Kagura slumped against the cool metal and let out a hefty sigh.

She had not sensed that level of youki since the Singoku Jidai, almost five hundred years ago when every day was a battle for freedom.

With eyes turned up to her lavish ceiling, Kagura prayed she would never encounter a youkai in this time with that power lest she wanted to cease living.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lack of Entertainment

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow may have risen by the smallest fraction if one was watching closely, which would be impossible since no one invaded the youkai's space without imminent death. He sensed another formidable presence in the area of downtown that vanished as soon as it had overlapped his exceptional senses.

The tall demon smirked on the inside, a new chase could pose a small entertainment to this world filled and overran with incompetent humans. However, since the demon was obviously wise enough to leave as fast as possible, he doubted their paths would every cross again.

He inaudibly sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Keep Your Eyes Open

A small figure clad in a clinging white dress poked her heard beyond the doorway, looking in concern at her elder sister slumped against the door.

"What has transpired, is all well?" Although her tone was formal, this statement displayed Kanna's concern for her sister.

"Indeed, I am fine. I encountered a power that we have not seen in many, many years and I am slightly concerned with the possibility of coming across it again. We will have to keep our eyes and ears open. You know what to do."

Kanna was already typing away on her created search engine.


	5. Chapter 5: Bye Bye Secretary

_Why in all the hells did humans come to overpopulate this damned world. _A porcelain hand with concealed yet deadly claws clamped against the bridge of his aristocratic nose in vain attempt to stop the headache that would certainly come.

The secretary shifted nervously in front of him, knowing that she had messed up but hoped it was small enough to just be given a warning. Her boss was just so yummy that she'd hate to not get a glimpse at him every day. She stuck out her chest and tried to look appealing.

"Leave," was all that was said.


	6. Chapter 6: Tired of Human Devices

"I require a replacement immediately. If you supply me with another incompetent human I will give your wife my condolences personally for her loss, although it will not be much of one. Understood?"

A shaky reply was cut off as Sesshoumaru tapped the 'end' button with a bit of difficulty on the touch-screen device due to his lengthy claws. This world simply is not demon accessible.

He spun once in his black leather chair, eyeing the formidable mountains of paperwork on his desk before deciding against being productive and going to find a suitable demon to rut for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick of Males

AN: By the way, the rating is for language usage that is not appropriate for all ages. In addition, steamy scenes in the far future and possible citrus will also warrant the mature rating. Anyways, on with the show, enjoy!

This time, Kagura did indeed slam the metal door against its frame, effectively drawing out the white spectra from her cozy domain of technology and earning herself a wary eyebrow raise from the perturbed figure.

"Fuck, I hate working for goddam lowly demons who run their life according to their measly boners! I am too pricy for these nitwits to ever afford and all they do is fucking ogle me!" Kagura's eye started to twitch in anger.

Before Kanna could offer a response, an obtrusive ring broke the silence. Kagura glared at her cell before answering. "If this isn't important…"


	8. Chapter 8: Shall We Celebrate?

"Indeed, I do apologize for the late call Kagura but I thought you would appreciate knowing who you will be working for next week. We just got a call from a very important client who demands the best with absolutely no mistakes, so don't screw up and you may actually stick around once place for a while. I emailed you the address and client name, I expect utter perfection."

Both parties simultaneously ended the call, leaving one side being mildly enthused at a new position. Being an on-call secretary to important businessmen did sometimes have its perks.

"Shall we celebrate?"


	9. Chapter 9: For the Love of Red Dresses

This particular nightclub was extremely exclusive, so exclusive that not even humans could get in. However, most demons of variable bloods maintained the majority of their concealment spells either to pretend to be of a higher lineage or not scare off all of the lesser youkai.

Kagura's natural curvaceous figure was emphasized by a tight red dress with a closed back yet plunging neckline that grabbed nearly all eyes. Her own were rimmed with extravagant lashes only, her natural garnet eyes glittering in the low lights.

Tonight, she was simply celebrating a new, better job when she felt the presence.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunt

Sesshoumaru truly did not know why he occasionally frequented this youkai club; perhaps his more animalistic side needed to be quieted by picking an acceptable female for the night. None truly capture his attention; they were used purely for physical satisfaction and that is all he ever desired.

As he was procuring a drink, the same youki from weeks previous caught his attention and he saw an attractive, although he would never admit it, demoness staring at him with widened eyes, obviously thinking about an escape route.

Sesshoumaru's lips tilted up in a smirk. Tonight, he would once again hunt.


	11. Chapter 11: Caught

Kagura frantically turned to find her sister, who was actually quite easy to locate considering her white outfit and hair stood out in the crowd of colorful demons. Once she got her attention, she agitatedly signed for her to come and then for them to leave this place. Kanna nodded and started over.

Kagura looked back for the white-haired taiyoukai and found that he was not at the same spot as mere seconds ago. This was unmentionably bad.

As she was scanning to pinpoint his location, rough hands dragged her to a quiet nook and pinned her to the wall.


	12. Chapter 12: In for Trouble

Kanna's mouthed formed a perfect 'o' as she barely saw her sister being moved away by some powerful youkai with beautifully white hair that had streaks of silver highlighted by the club's lights. She immediately abandoned her night's date and went to search for the wind demoness, hoping all was well.

Kagura stared helplessly for a moment at the ancient taiyoukai that she recognized from many, many years past. He was not to be toyed with and she was under his control. Fortunately, she had brought a fan, and as she reached for it, a hand gripped her wrist forcefully.

AN: Updates might be slower now considering that my long weekend is officially over. I don't know if I'll do a chapter a day or every few days, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: Pricks of Poison

AN: Thanks so terribly much for the reviews, they really do warm my heart and make me want to keep at it! So for that, I'm posting these chapters really quickly before I run to anatomy, enjoy!

Sesshoumaru let out a low, almost inaudible snarl as he gripped the demoness' wrist before she had a chance to draw her concealed weapon, trapping her with his hips and arms to exert his dominance.

She immediately lowered her eyes and went slack against him, realizing that her only chance to survive was showing complete obedience. He narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath, finally identifying the smell that he had almost forgotten. His growl rumbled through his body and hers while droplets of poison started to pool on the tips of his claws, causing Kagura to wince.


	14. Chapter 14: Till Next Time

"It has been quite some time, wind demon. I had assumed you dead along with your worthless master." Sesshoumaru did not fully understand why he did not kill her in that moment but something inside told him to hesitate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been some time. I was thoroughly pleased with your assistance to the hanyou and his bitch in defeating my vile master. I simply wish to remain undisturbed in this world, parading as you do."

Sesshoumaru paused then turned from her, relinquishing his seemingly intimate hold. "If I see you again, you shall not have this much good fortune."


	15. Chapter 15: Confident as Ever

Kanna's bobbed hair fluttered in the wind created by the taiyoukai's leave. Although she saw that her sister was understandably unsettled and slightly shaking against the wall, she was glad that her life was still intact. No one could possibly understand her and all that she's been through other that Kagura, and she would do anything to keep her safe.

A petal soft hand lent itself to the shaken woman, whose eyes crinkled in return at the kind gesture. Two clawed hands clasped together and they walked steadily out of the stirred up club together, heads held high as always.


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

AN: This early morning update goes out to kon-KON, whose enthusiasm is greatly appreciated and sparked a few more chapters last night in the midst of study time. Wish me luck on big tests today haha, enjoy!

"Care to explain?" was all that was asked as they entered their reasonably safe home.

"I'm utterly surprised I'm alive. That was Sesshoumaru, the youkai that I had flirted with oh so many years ago and that was included in the efforts to destroy Naraku." Kagura was still reeling on the inside at the much too close encounter, his delicious scent still wafting around her clothes and skin with only a faint hint of the poison that almost ended her life.

"To say the obvious, this is not good." Kagura rolled her eyes at Kanna's attempt to diffuse the situation.


	17. Chapter 17: An Explanation that Works

The headache was back with vengeance. Sesshoumaru replayed the situation from every angle and still could not reasonably conclude why the wind demon was still allowed to run around his city. Sure, she was not terrible to look at, but she had worked for that evil creature and even had the audacity to ask for his help. Eventually, he supposed he did but surely not for her cause.

The demon snatched a pen and commenced working.

_This Sesshoumaru is purely to preoccupied to waste time killing old enemies._ And this line worked fine for him as the only possible explanation. 


	18. Chapter 18: Ready for Another First Day

Kagura stopped in front of the full-sized mirror adjacent to the main door, performing a last minute fix before she started her new job that had high promises. With her angled hair in a fashionable up-do and her china doll bangs perfectly straight, she made a captivating image of professionalism barely covering raw beauty.

Winking to the mirrored image, she yelled a goodbye and headed to an impressive building with another new youkai boss that demanded an impeccable secretary. Staccato clicks marked her descent as she unknowingly headed to location of the still perturbed inuyoukai who had threatened her life.


	19. Chapter 19: For the Unexpected

"Hnn," was all that needed to be given by Sesshoumaru to indicate a continuation from the other line.

"Umm…your replacement secretary is on her way up Sesshoumaru-sama, and I may add that she is something; pedigree demon by my guess," rambled the office manager that Sesshoumaru had not bothered to remember.

Sesshoumaru's head turned towards the grand double doors as an elevator ping was heard followed by staccato clicks approaching closer. A double rap on the door was answered by another "Hnn."

A viscous snarl erupted, youkai auras intensified, hands flew to weapons, and vaporous energy crackled at the standoff.


	20. Chapter 20: Unfortunately Unmatched

Sesshoumaru's thunderous, green tinted youki crackled and snapped against Kagura's almost equivalent scarlet one, both testing the other's to see how much damage would be caused by an ensuing battle. Kagura's thin fingers curled tightly around her fan so that her knuckles shone white while the inuyoukai gripped the sword that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere from its secretive holding.

Realizing that Sesshoumaru's aura was already overpowering hers without his full strength, Kagura released her weapon and stared at him eye to eye. Grudgingly, she dropped to her knees and bowed her head, accepting her imminent and cruel fate.


	21. Chapter 21: An Idea Grins

Golden eyes narrowed as his hand lessened its grip on the sword. After seeing the threat give in to his dominance, Sesshoumaru re-concealed his venomous aura that had nearly filled the elegant chamber which was now strewn with his paper mountains.

The taiyoukai strode to the kneeling demoness, ready to end her meaningless life. No one would care, and he most certainly could not care less.

Large and sad ruby eyes tilted up to meet his chin, acceptance shimmering inside the misty orbs. _Kanna…_

As those apologetic eyes finally met his, an idea sprang to life and Sesshoumaru turned away.


	22. Chapter 22: Am I Understood?

"Rise," a hollow voice rang throughout the quieted room.

Kagura's eyebrow arched delicately and she slowly rose to her feet, trying to keep her legs from turning to jelly and her hands from shaking. As she took a breath to dare to ask why she was alive, Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Witch, you shall obey my every command. You shall not only perform your functionary task as my personal receptionist but shall also do as told outside of this place. Does this Sesshoumaru make himself understood?" It was a statement; options included full obedience or death.

Kagura nodded dumbly.


	23. Chapter 23: Keeping the Chin Held High

"This Sesshoumaru also assumes that you have been briefed on the order of my office and recall names and such of my subordinates that I have no time for. Take no more than five minutes to pull yourself together and return ready to start your new job, witch."

Kagura could not form a reply as she made her way to the nearest bathroom. However, once in front of the mirror again, everything sunk in and she was suddenly seething at that pompous asshole's implications for her, although they were ridiculously vague.

Kagura lifted her chin, she would not be subdued.


	24. Chapter 24: The Pesky Inner Voice

Sesshoumaru had to admit that, as he predicted, this demoness did indeed provide him with entertainment to this banal world. She was competent as a secretary, easily shuffling through important calls and meetings while automatically denying trite issues that were not worth his time.

She also intimidated the other youkai and humans in the building, keeping them away from his floor unless completely necessary. Their system of silent interaction worked well for him, or at least it did until her natural sarcasm peeked through when at all possible.

His rebel inner voice's gracious comments toward her, however, were highly unwanted.


	25. Chapter 25: In Need of a New Attitude

Kagura slammed open the fridge and withdrew a cold beer, opening the cap with too much force and sending it flying at her sister, who nimbly caught it between two fingers. A questioning look did not occur because Kanna already knew the issue, which happened to be tall, deadly, and handsome in her unbiased opinion.

"That bastard seriously thinks he's god. Just because he owns a good portion of Japan doesn't warrant the constant 'stick up the ass attitude,'" complained a scowling demoness.

Her blackberry pinged with an incoming email. Kagura rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the message.


	26. Chapter 26: Who Wouldn't Want a Date?

From: Sesshoumaru

To: Witch Demoness

You are dining with this Sesshoumaru this Friday. A car will pick you up at eight, appear presentable. No questions until we are there. That is all.

…

From: Armed Demoness

To: Demon who owes answers

Fine. I will try to not shame you with my presence. I intend to unravel this twisted plan you have up your sleeve once and for all.

Ps- Try to take the ice sickle out before then, you know from where.

….

Kanna's expression demanded an explanation from Kagura, who heavily sighed and slumped.

"I have a fucking date Friday."


	27. Chapter 27: A Knowing Smirk

AN: Hello to all, I truly hope that everyone is enjoying this little tale of mine that is basically writing itself. I'm quite excited for events far to come, but as we all know, you have to work up to changes and I intend to take all the time that is necessary. The plan so far is to keep updating three chapters a day as long as I am at least ten chapters ahead. So please, enjoy and review! Another thank you to a loyal reviewer whose cheering comments help to make my day.

A rap at the door and the pulse of youkai announced Sesshoumaru's presence outside. It mildly surprised Kagura that he had actually come to pick her up himself, but she simply yelled out, "Come on in! I'll be a moment."

Sesshoumaru hefted a lofty sigh and let himself into her domain, immediately glaring at Kanna as she stood alert against a wall.

"I do not wish to be late, witch." Slight grumbling could be heard behind a cracked door.

As Kagura finally waltzed into view, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened the slightest bit and Kagura could not help but smirk to herself.


	28. Chapter 28: Trouble on the Horizon

When Sesshoumaru actually opened the limousine door for her, Kagura instantly knew that the news she would receive tonight was not good and his attempts to play nice would be futile.

"So am I dressed nice enough, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, where are we going to eat? I'm famished." She was planning on putting a nice dent into his credit card if she could help it.

"In time."

"You're seriously annoying, Sesshoumaru. If I hear more than a two word sentence tonight, I'll be shocked."

Sesshoumaru frowned. _If only it would be that easy._


	29. Chapter 29: All in the Name of Business

Kagura did have to admit to herself that getting taken out by a ridiculously rich man had a few perks; the wine alone made her nearly sigh in dreamy contentment.

"Alright, let's hear it. What am I doing here with you? I'm sure you'll have to put up with rumors spreading so it must be important."

Sesshoumaru took a final sip of wine and paused. "As I told you when I spared your life, you will do as I ask. You are to be offered on behalf of this Western Lord to the Southern Lord's son for a company merger."


	30. Chapter 30: Between a Marriage and Death

Kagura nearly dropped the crystal wine glass and did actually choke on her sip. After a few slow blinks that would have been amusing in any other circumstances, she hissed, "Who the fuck do you think you are! Never in all hells will I marry some brat, especially one that you tell me to! Fuck off, Sesshoumaru."

As she stood to leave, Sesshoumaru growled and slammed her back down with his overwhelming aura. Although everyone in the restaurant was alarmed by the surge, Kagura stared into his golden and unemotional eyes and was reminded instantly of her only two options.


	31. Chapter 31: An Opportunist at Heart

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the relatively "late" update, the time has surely flown by. Very busy with labs and whatnot, but good test results back in! Fortunately, the muses struck last night and I cranked out a few days worth of chapters that I personally loved writing so I can't wait to get you guys there! Please, enjoy reading and reviews are always welcomed!

Kagura slowly settled back into her seat, inwardly dismayed at her situation yet trying to not let it show.

"So why me, huh? Am I just that irresistible that you send me off to maintain your dignity?" she caustically asked.

"An opportunity presented itself and I took it; as a business man, it is rare I turn down favorable circumstances. It happens that the Southern Lord thought he would be humorous and say that if I could find his son an acceptable demoness, then he would allow his company to merge into my own. He never thought this Sesshoumaru would."


	32. Chapter 32: Short End of the Stick

"So let me get this perfectly goddamn straight. _You_ want _me_ to make some little lord's son want to marry me so that you can control even more shit. Great, just fucking great." Kagura chuckled an empty laugh to herself at the terribleness of everything.

"Witch, you will listen to me and do as I say. If you do, you will end up a rich wife to some brat. I could not care less but I do demand respect. Now, order a meal, and we will start training for you to become a lady."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Kagura hid her sorrow.


	33. Chapter 33: The All Important Manners

"Have you never learned modern manners, woman!" Sesshoumaru's fingers were clasped around the bridge of his nose, fighting off the headache the wind demon was now giving him.

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry, Sesshoumaru-_sama._ Please forgive my incorrect fork holding. I am a shame to myself and all those who know me." She rotated the American fork about twenty-five degrees and glared back up at him, sick of his insisting on her fixing every minute detail.

"Better. Now try not to chew like everyone wants to see your food."

Just for that, Kagura picked up her fork incorrectly and smirked slyly.


	34. Chapter 34: Manners 101

AN: i apologize for being mean to Kagura, but the dynamics of the situation simply call for her brief misfortune. Fear not though, things will get much better and more interesting for her shortly *smirk and a wink* enjoy!

"So Sesshoumaru, what are your _exact_ plans for making me a _proper_ lady to represent you? Am I going to go through manners 101 or something?" Kagura chuckled at the ludicrous idea.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru would not look her in the eyes even though they were seated across from each other in the limousine.

"Come on, you can't be that bad…can you?" Kagura pleaded for the gods to have mercy this one time.

"You will be expected to report to my personal domain Monday through Thursday after work until you are dismissed. Be glad I'm sparing your weekends, for now anyways."


	35. Chapter 35: Property of

"Holy fuck Sesshoumaru-_sama_, you might as well put a fucking sticker on my forehead saying 'Property of inuyoukai with stick up ass!' Have a great goddamn night!" Kagura slammed the car door as she left and stomped up to her apartment.

She turned back to glare at the figure she could not see through the tinted glass then slammed open and close her own door as well.

As Sesshoumaru was left sitting in the car with a shocked driver who subtly coughed, the tiniest smile crept through his facial features. He had to admit that her fiery spirit amused him.


	36. Chapter 36: For Innocent Observations

"I can see that your night went well, care to share?" Kanna offered her sister an ice cold beer and a chocolate puff pastry she had made especially for this outcome.

Kagura snatched the delicate dessert and munched angrily, pretending the treat was Sesshoumaru's head. "Ya, fucking great date in which I learned I'm gonna try to get some prick to marry me for a goddamn business merger!"

"Hmmm, are you sure you just aren't upset that Sesshoumaru officially has no interest in you?" Kanna was serious.

Kagura choked briefly then narrowed her eyes, storming off from the outrageous accusation.


	37. Chapter 37: Time to Bunker Down

Kanna felt slightly bad for asking an honest question. She considered that since all Kagura could talk or rant about was Sesshoumaru that there may be more to it. _Who knows, emotions are so trite. _

Instead of immediately talking to her, Kanna put herself to work and dug up some basic information on the unknown youkai and printed all the documents.

After shyly knocking on Kagura's door, Kanna showed her what she found.

"Well…at least he's not terrible looking." Kagura's eyes were still so sad. "And I guess being married into money might be alright. Well, I better get serious."


	38. Chapter 38: Coffee Heals All Wounds

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ To Kagura's dismay and confusion, she currently held two steaming black coffees; one for herself and one for a prickly old taiyoukai.

Kagura coughed and finally got Sesshoumaru's attention. "Brought you some coffee," she simply stated as she put a steaming cup in front of him.

"Hnn." His eyes returned to his work.

After a prolonged moment of indecision, Kagura decided that she had to speak to him. As he once again looked up with the faintest question in his eyes, she blurted out, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, it would be an honor."


	39. Chapter 39: Thankful, for Coffee that is

"I'm assuming you're speaking of having the opportunity to court the Southern heir?" Of course he was spot on.

Kagura refused to meet his eyes, apologizing was not in her nature. As Sesshoumaru gave another 'hnn,' Kagura swore it wasn't as sharp as usual.

Getting her papers and handheld PDA ready to organize his day, Kagura stumbled in her tracks when she heard his barely audible statement, "Thank you…for the coffee, that is."

"Y-you're welcome…Better buckle down, today you have a full schedule and I _refuse_ to have more cancelled meetings!" Kagura quipped with a pleasant smile as she exited.

AN: So this is one of those chapters that makes me just smile and feel giddy for these characters haha. It really is going to be the small interactions and the things that aren't specifically said that defines their relationship and has the greatest meaning. Sure, it's easy to just proclaim feelings with pretty, fluffy words but I don't believe that means as much as the little things people do for one another that show their affection in a personal way that only means something to the involved couple. Alright, I'm blabbering now, hope you enjoyed!


	40. Chapter 40: Lovely Dream Houses

Kagura considered checking to make sure that her jaw hadn't detached itself from the rest of her skull as the couple pulled up to the majestic estate. "Holy shit, Sesshoumaru! You _live_ here?"

A satisfied smirk was his response as he exited the car and expected her to follow. She was still looking around in awe as they strolled to the main entrance. Stone walls were fortified by luscious vines while the wide entryway was a magnificent arch of thick, metal laden wood that opened from the middle.

"All right, I admit it. This place is beautiful; it's absolutely stunning."


	41. Chapter 41: A Smile Goes a Long Way

A quick glance around before she was let inside revealed a koi pond in the front left corner and the beginning of a luxurious garden that snaked its way behind the main house. Finally, when she realized she was alone outside, Kagura shuffled inside and tried not to gawk as much, which was difficult.

"Hello, Kagura-sama, we've been expecting you!"

Kagura shot a confused look at Sesshoumaru, who sighed in response.

"Oh dear, my apologies! I forgot the introductions. My name is Mai, and it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you!" Mai's sincere smile won Kagura over instantly.


	42. Chapter 42: Into Unknown Territory

Kagura grinned back at the woman, "Pleasure to meet you as well." She could not start to guess what type of demon she was, but she was very pretty and youthful with shining azure eyes and a petite frame that matched her bubbly persona.

"Well now, shall we get started? We have a lot of work apparently, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama is greatly over-exaggerating! You look more than presentable already."

As Mai shot Sesshoumaru a sharp look filled with underlying respect, Kagura shook her head at the oddness of it all and started up the stairs after her new teacher.

AN: Alright, looks like the muses have been tired of staying up with me studying until 1am the past few nights, so hopefully a relaxing one tonight will provide them with energy to crank out some more chapters so I can keep updating 3 a day! Thank you for reading and please review and enjoy.


	43. Chapter 43: Whatever it Takes

AN: So this round of chapters isn't all too exciting but I feel that they're necessary to start the female camaraderie that will faithfully pester a poor dog and are needed to get Kagura all dolled up for her big 'test!' Also, the muses appreciated the break in studying and granted me with a few more days worth of updates, so we're set to stay at this pace. Please, enjoy!

"Now dear, that old dog says that you have atrocious eating manners, but I just cannot believe it. He's always been quite the perfectionist you see, even when a wee pup. But let's not waste precious time! I have a plan that should show him _just_ how acceptable you are." A devilish smirk crossed the demon's sweet face and Kagura did not know whether to be concerned or amused.

"If you say so. I'm up for whatever will give him a headache seeing as I apparently do already," Kagura rolled her eyes loftily and the two women shared a laugh.


	44. Chapter 44: Forming Personal Suspicions

"So what you're saying is that if I pass this 'dinner test,' Sesshoumaru will not go through with his threat of manners classes?" Kagura had the slightest glint of hope gracing her ruby eyes.

"Well…in not so many words, of course, but I believe that if we really wow him during dinner, he'll arrange your meeting! Won't that be exciting to meet a handsome youkai like the young Southern Lord?"

"Hmph, there are plenty of other handsome youkai around…"

Mai almost commented with her personal suspicions, but instead rummaged through the grand closet and finally revealed an ornate wooden box.


	45. Chapter 45: Memories From Old Times

Kagura reached out to the box and stroked the delicate silk fabric, admiring its shimmering patterns capturing the light as it faintly moved.

"Well…I have to say I have not worn one of these in quite a few years…"

"I'll take that as an approval?" Mai smiled serenely as the woman admired the garment.

"Of course, it's lovely. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Kagura-sama, Sesshoumaru picked it out. He's got quite a collection you see."

"Of _course_ he does. Shall we start this process? And meanwhile, you can _tutor_ me on eating properly and not embarrassing Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course, dear."


	46. Chapter 46: Clothes with Stories

"My, my, my, you are a stunning woman, Kagura-sama. The young Southern Lord will surely be pleased when you meet."

"Will I have to wear a kimono to that as well?" Kagura hoped not, she had learned to prefer the modern, Western style to formal kimono on account of time and practicality.

"Hmm, most likely not, dear. I think Sesshoumaru just wanted an excuse to see an old kimono get some air."

Kagura raised her eyebrow at the implication but did not push. As a final touch, Mai slid an ornate comb into her hair and Kagura smiled in gratitude.


	47. Chapter 47: Breathtaking Impressions

Mai cleared her throat and walked down the staircase to a visibly impatient taiyoukai who felt he had been waiting much too long. He was about to comment when his breath hitched slightly at the sight of Kagura in full regalia seemingly floating down the stairs.

The elegant kimono with red leaves fluttering, as if they were falling, across the hems and golden threads glistening throughout were a stunning match to current season and Kagura's garnet eyes.

Kagura blushed ever so slightly under his intense stare and slowly tilted her eyes to meet his, momentarily caught in their depths.

"Come."


	48. Chapter 48: An Actual Conversation

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for allowing me to wear this kimono, it's quite beautiful."

"Hnn."

Kagura simply smirked and fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Same as ever. _

"It reminds me of those times that most have forgotten by now…isn't it odd how everything has turned out?" Kagura sighed, reminiscing on a debatably simpler past.

Sesshoumaru paused before answering. "Yes, it is. I would not have believed that humans actually control this era unless I saw it happen personally."

"Agreed, it was so much easier when we were naturally feared…"

Conversation flowed naturally between the two as the meal progressed.


	49. Chapter 49: Unforeseen Complications

"Mai-san, can you believe this?! I haven't seen anyone dine with Lord Sesshoumaru in centuries, it seems!" an excited servant whispered to the other demon, who merely grinned.

"I know, quite some change we see here. And they're actually holding a conversation! It took me _years_ to get more than a sentence out of the pup. Enough chit chat, we need to get back to work!"

Mai scurried back to readying the next dish and contemplated all that she had noted in just a day. _I fear that things may get more complicated for my Lord than he had imagined…_

__AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it really does make me want to finish off this story and simply make some time in life to write because I really do enjoy it. Hope you like these chapters; as I said, it's all about the little things. Please, enjoy and review!


	50. Chapter 50: Pesky Grains of Rice

"Mmmm, that was dee-licious!" Kagura sighed in contentment as the gourmet meal came to an end. "I haven't had Kobe beef like that in some time."

"Hnn, Mai chooses well."

As Kagura turned to face him fully, Sesshoumaru noted a grain of rice sticking to her lip. Immediately without thinking, he lifted his chopsticks to her face and gently plucked it off.

Kagura's sharp intake of breath and spreading blush made the taiyoukai realize just how close he had gotten to her without even realizing it.

He cleared his throat and stood, offering her a hand to help her stand.


	51. Chapter 51: Caught Staring

Kagura could have sworn that his hand lingered in hers for a moment longer than necessary but pushed the thought aside as influence of good sake.

As they strolled outside in the night's breeze to the waiting car, a comfortable silence formed and neither wanted to interrupt its simplicity.

When he opened the car door for her, Kagura turned to face him. His eyes were liquid gold against his shimmering hair that captured the starlight. Perfectly luminescent skin was punctuated by two violet stripes displayed proudly without his concealment spell. Kagura fought herself to stop staring.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hnn."


	52. Chapter 52: Secretly Sentimental Dogs

AN: Hey so sorry for only two chapters today, I had an extremely busy and surprisingly productive weekend, so no time for fun writing. Hopefully I can crank out some more plot tonight or tomorrow night! Thank you, please enjoy and review!

Once in the car, Kagura sighed at the long evening's events that had drained her of all energy. As she looked down at the kimono she would return tomorrow, she pondered again on its origins and its meanings to Sesshoumaru. _Who knew the dog could be sentimental_.

After some light dozing, Kagura thanked the driver and entered her apartment where she proceeded to tell Kanna all about her night.

They stayed up chatting about all sorts of things, but Kagura finally decided she needed sleep and made her way to a cozy bed. As sleep overtook, an email ping sounded.


	53. Chapter 53: Setting a Date for a Date

To: Kagura

From: Your Boss Who Requests More Coffee Tomorrow

It appears Mai told you I had agreed to allow you to see Lord Kenta if you 'passed' dinner tonight. Although she greatly exaggerated, I will honor her word and arrange a meeting for this Saturday. A car will pick you up promptly at 7pm for dinner. Dress Appropriately.

…

As Kagura lazily yawned and stretched in a manner associated with felines, she eyed her phone's beeping red light that meant she had messages.

After reading over the email, she had the oddest feelings of disappointment and excitement occurring simultaneously.


	54. Chapter 54: Melting Ice Sickles

Kagura waltzed into Sesshoumaru's office without even bothering to knock. She knew that he was at a meeting and would be getting out in just a few minutes. Wondering why she had actually brought him coffee again when he could easily get it himself, she set the steaming cup on his desk and decided to scrawl a note.

_Dear Coffee-Requiring Boss, _

_You are a big inuyoukai and are perfectly capable of procuring your own coffee. None the less, I hope it starts to melt that pesky ice sickle. Additionally, you have another meeting at 11 with a new contractor. _

_K._

__AN: Still have a lot of homework tonight to do and have been running around all day, literally. So will get caught up on writing new stuff soon but I have a test coming so unfortunately I have to study. Sorry for late update and only one chapter! Still, enjoy, and I'll get back into the full swing soon!


	55. Chapter 55: Taking the Day Off

It had been a busy week for Sesshoumaru, and he greatly desired a break from the impudent humans and their attempts to sway him in their favor. As he was reading the newspaper between meetings, he noted that a new botanical garden had recently opened that housed more than two hundred species of exotic plants.

With a simple plan quickly forming in his mind, he made a call to his secretary.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't you be doing paperwork?"

He openly rolled his eyes since he was alone. "Witch, we are taking the rest of the day off. Meet me downstairs."

AN: Field trip time for the duo! Hope to get some writing done tonight when my brain goes dead from studying. Enjoy!


	56. Chapter 56: Feet Tapping Angrily

Sesshoumaru spotted Kagura tapping her foot angrily, glaring at him with a look that would make almost any other male, youkai or human, run for the hills.

"Do you know how upset people get when you cancel appointments that they've had for _six_ _months_! I just got yelled at for not doing my job right and a phrase was even thrown towards you! Now what in the hell are we doing leaving early on a Friday; this is so unprofessional."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and almost changed his mind but instead sighed, exiting the building and expecting her to follow.


	57. Chapter 57: Day at the Gardens

AN: Hey all, so I actually wrote a good little sequence last night so two chapters for today! I think a new romance gave me some spirit to write with the necessary tones. Anyways, I won't ramble for anymore, so please, enjoy and review because the reviews truly warm my heart and it makes me smile so much that my mere writing can entertain others.

"So we're leaving early…to look at plants." Kagura was positive that she had heard him incorrectly.

"Hnn."

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, never pegged you for a 'stroll through the garden' type of guy but I guess you have many hidden pleasures."

"I studied botany as a pup to compare my poison to that of poisonous plants."

Kagura gave him a look that made him have to hide his smirk at her overly raised eyebrows. _Wasn't expecting that, I bet_.

"A pup who studied botany…only you." Kagura was much more surprised that he had openly shared a glimpse of his childhood with her.


	58. Chapter 58: For Secret Glances of Beauty

Kagura's widened eyes and slightly opened mouth gave Sesshoumaru the opportunity to glance at her without her noticing. She had her raven hair down today, the tips lightly brushing against her shoulders. Her outfit left little yet much to the imagination, showing curves yet leaving the mind the wonder exactly how they felt.

Sesshoumaru quickly intercepted his own train of thought and resumed noting the plants and their general appearance. He turned around when he realized that Kagura had stopped and was intensely staring at a small bloom of a rare species.

"They're so beautiful," she mumbled wistfully to herself.


	59. Chapter 59: Comparing Beauties

"Hnn. Indeed they are," he observed. _They don't compare to her though…_He tensed at his inner youkai's blatant statement, wishing that the beast would just keep quiet and stop muddling his thoughts with mutinous ideas.

"What are they?" As she tilted her head and naturally fluttered her lashes, he nearly forgot everything he knew about botany.

After turning his attention back to the plant, he proclaimed, "_Cosmos atrosanguineus,_ or commonly known as chocolate cosmos. Very rare indeed."

In an instant, he cut one of the small flowers and hid it in his hand, his movements too swift to be noticed.


	60. Chapter 60: A Scented Gift

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama, I actually had a pleasant time. I guess this makes up for you screwing me over and having to cancel the rest of your appointments. Who knew one guy could be so in demand." Kagura chuckled lightly, a pleasant mood and unidentifiably pleasant scent filling the car.

As she reached for the door, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. Reaching in his pocket, he withdrew the vanilla-scented rarity and tucked it into her hair over her ear. Her shocked expression caused a ghost of a smile on his visage while he motioned towards the door.


	61. Chapter 61: One Who Notes Nice Gestures

Kagura gently closed the apartment door behind her, still in a dream-like daze as she made her way to the kitchen. Kanna promptly popped out of her technology dungeon that she called a room and got her a drink, noting her wistful look and smelling a delicious vanilla scent.

Kanna furrowed her eyebrows and approached her sister, instantly noting the beautiful, chocolate-colored bloom that she sported in her hair. "A flower?"

"Ya…Sesshoumaru got it for me I guess…We went to the gardens today." Kagura sounded a million miles away.

"It complements your features very well. That was a nice gesture."

AN: Hope everyone is still enjoying this tale in tid-bits! On a side note, if anyone would like to PM me with some cute date ideas for Kagura and either of the two suitors, although you haven't met the other male yet (he's dreamy by the way), I would definitely consider any ideas. I'm writing with general story plot in mind but fleshing it out as I go and would therefore love some creative ideas to throw in. Thanks!


	62. Chapter 62: Blissfully Forgetful

"Hnn…thanks. Anyway, what's on the agenda for this weekend? Maybe some shopping? I know I could use some retail therapy with the headache that dog gives me."

Kanna raised an eyebrow at her sister's forgetfulness. "Kagura, you have-"

"Or maybe we'll try that new restaurant, huh? I've heard great reviews about it."

"Kagura, you-"

"Maybe that new movie that's out? The scary one, you know."

"Kagura!" That got her sister's attention. "You have a date tomorrow…don't forget."

Kagura's stomach suddenly lurched and she was at a loss of words. Confusion and stress washed over her rapidly.

"Ya…thanks for the reminder."


	63. Chapter 63: One Can Hope

_OK team, we can do this. Just let him know the situation and hopefully everything will turn out fine…hmph, ya right, not with my luck. _

Kagura sighed heftily to herself in the back seat of the chauffeured car. As it rolled up to an elegant restaurant, she checked herself over again before heading to the entrance.

Her hair was pinned up with delicate tendrils framing her face while striking red lipstick battled for attention against her fiery eyes. She had chosen a clingy black dress that easily showed all of the right curves, for just in case.

_One can hope…_


	64. Chapter 64: The Pleasure is Mine

As she was led towards the back of the inviting restaurant, she noted a _very_ handsome man looking around, seemingly for his dinner partner. As he laid eyes on the beautiful demoness, he stood and shot her a winning smile that gave Kagura a flurry of butterflies.

She bit her lip nervously for a moment before waving back and giving a slight smirk.

As soon as she got to the table, he took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on her flawless skin.

"Kagura-san, you look exquisite tonight. I would _love_ to have to pleasure to dine with you."

AN: Hey, so I've been really busy lately as it is another testing period. However, I truly am trying to find time to write some scenes so that I can post a good amount for the weekend since I'll only be posting Friday and Sunday. Thanks for reading!


	65. Chapter 65: Hopeful Apologies

Kagura slowly nodded at his impressive confidence and admitted to herself that he truly was handsome in a way almost opposite from a certain other taiyoukai. She also knew that this was his true appearance since the restaurant was obviously youkai-exclusive.

Dark hair was tied back in a simple knot and his brilliant deep blue eyes stared intently into her own as he continued to easily smirk and display his emotions openly.

"Lord Kenta, I apologize to say that I am fundamentally being forced into this situation, and I'm not looking for a partner; personal freedom is my main goal."

AN: I made it before the literal end of the day! Sorry, it was a busy one. But as a mechanism of de-stressing and postponing copious studying, I am going to stay up writing some tonight to be able to post a bit faster again. Thank you for reading.


	66. Chapter 66: Make the Best of It

The Southern Prince looked taken aback for a moment before sadly replying, "I agree, Kagura-san. My father has also pushed me into this, and I fear we have similar situations. I apologize for your required presence here but I do hope we can at least make the best of it?"

Kagura gave him a shocked look at his complete openness then shot him a true smile that reached her eyes.

"Sure, I guess we can try."

His eyes sparkled even brighter at her response. "Indeed. Well, shall we order food? It's supposedly extraordinarily good, but your company may outshine it."


	67. Chapter 67: Care to Take a Walk?

For a supposedly true-bred and royal youkai, Kenta was exceedingly polite to all around him and confident in himself in a way that had Kagura blushing multiple times throughout the meal.

As the couple rose to leave, he held out his hand to her. "Kagura-san, I truly wish to enjoy your presence for a little while longer, and it is a rather lovely night out tonight. Would you care to take a walk with me?"

Kagura placed her hand in his and smiled in response, her heart beating a little faster at the tingling sensation caused by the direct contact.

AN: Teehee, Sesshoumaru better start to watch out! But we all know stubborn dogs are hard to change. Thanks for reading, please review and hope you enjoyed!


	68. Chapter 68: Outshine the Moon

AN: OK everyone, here's the promised chapters for the weekend! I think they should be sequential unless I goofed clicking the wrong file. Anywho, I hope that you all enjoy these and let me know what you think about 'em! I am off to AWA (super excited) for the weekend and will be having too much fun to update until possibly Sunday night, but even then I'll probably have to study too much to post. Thank you!

Kenta led her up to an old dock that had surely seen better days. He stood there and admired the beauty of the night and his date while feeling happier than he had in quite some time.

Being forced to court snooty princesses all the time had made him give up almost all hope, but this woman was somehow different. She did not have an arrogant air to her and he took enjoyment in her nearby presence.

"Dear Kagura-san, I must say you do outshine the moon tonight with your beauty."

Her blush caused an even bigger smile to form.


	69. Chapter 69: First Kisses

Tinkling laughter could be heard by other night strollers as the handsome pair slowly, and possibly grudgingly, approached Kagura's apartment.

Kenta held her hand and once again kissed its smooth skin. "Kagura, you are an amazing woman, and it was a pleasure to meet you."

"An honor to meet you as well, Lord Kenta."

Her lashes fluttered shut as he slowly leaned in to place a kiss on her delicate lips. It was light and gentle at first but soon gave into the attraction the two felt for each other.

He smiled and left Kagura wobbly leaning against the door.


	70. Chapter 70: Fickle Emotions

Kanna could not have been more confused by her sister's conflicting and dizzying emotions in general. She had come home with slightly swollen lips and a pretty blush that didn't seem to go away. Kanna could smell the other youkai's scent clinging to her own and easily knew that they had been slightly intimate.

_I had thought she favored the inuyoukai. Am I incorrect? Perhaps she somehow likes both…Whatever the case, this can only spell trouble. _

However, being Kagura's sister was her primary job, and she refused to broach the present complications with her until she felt Kagura was ready.


	71. Chapter 71: Dueling in Her Heart

Kagura finally laid down in her bed, still slightly reeling from the kiss she shared with someone she had just met. _What in the world came over me? Falling for some flattery and a handsome face…a really handsome face, though, I may say. _

She sighed; one on hand, an open and caring Prince seemed to want her, while a stoic and icy Lord showed little signs of interest. The choice should be simple, right?

She frowned at the headache that was forming and eventually drifted off to sleep. A white-haired dog and a black-haired jaguar battled in her tumultuous dreams.

AN: Yes yes, cat v. dog I know. But I couldn't help it and I figured since dog concealment spells would be similar to cat concealment spells, it would be understood that they both look human normally. Also, got to love cats.


	72. Chapter 72: Caught Off-guard

Kagura waltzed into Sesshoumaru's office equipped with coffee, her scheduling book, and a slight smirk.

As she approached, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint the miniscule difference in her scent. It became clear as she handed him coffee that she still had traces of the Prince's scent on her. He let out a growl that reverberated through his chest that only he could hear.

"So you have a meeting in fifteen minutes, want to review for it?" Kagura suggested.

"No." He rose and nearly stormed out of his office, shocked at his own reaction to another man's attentions.


	73. Chapter 73: It was his Idea

The wind demoness stood in front of the desk that just moments ago had a taiyoukai sitting in it. She had opened her mouth to say something to him but he was already out of the doors before she could speak, which said something considering how large the room was.

Kagura realized after a few minutes of pondering that he might have smelled Kenta's scent on her. _Why would he give a damn?! He's the one who set me up for a fucking merger!_

She huffed and harshly set some paperwork on his desk, mumbling to herself about damn dogs.


	74. Chapter 74: Wondering What Awaits

AN: Just wanted to say thank you so very much for the reviews and remarks on this story. As said before, it makes me feel so great that other people enjoy what I write, and it makes me want to finish the story in however many chapters it takes.

Kagura groaned to herself, refusing to get out of her parked car until the last possible moment before she would be late for work. It had suddenly become very difficult to work with a pissy taiyoukai breathing down her neck and remarking on every little thing she messed up.

As the demoness entered the building, she secured several conspiratory looks from the other receptionists on the main floor. They either smiled knowingly at her or thinly grinned in apparent jealousy.

She merely raised an eyebrow at the women and rode the elevator up to her office, wondering what was there.


	75. Chapter 75: Outplayed

_Earlier that Morning…_

Sesshoumaru read and reread the note he had placed on Kagura's desk for possibly the one-hundredth time, making sure that it sounded perfectly business-like and gave nothing away.

However, he did decide to leave another of the rare blooms attached with it, simply so that she would smell like something he gave her and not another male.

Unfortunately, a few minutes after he returned to his main office, another, much more impressive parcel promptly arrived for his secretary that had him growling openly.

He snatched his bloom but left the note, trying to contain his raging thoughts.


	76. Chapter 76: Poor, Lonely Note

**AN: Hey all, just wanted to say that the updates will be one or two chapters for a few days because midterms have ruled my life for the past week but they're almost done! Thanks, enjoy!**

Heels stopped clicking as Kagura's eyes widened at the enormous arrangement of vibrant flowers covering her desk. They mainly consisted of shades of red with contrasting colored flowers spread throughout, reminding her of her ruby eyes.

She slowly made her way to the large vase, also noting a small, hand-written note on a lonely corner of her desk.

Carefully plucking out a small envelope from the arrangement, she saw that Lord Kenta had sent them, and a blush spread rapidly through her body; firstly because of received flowers and secondly because she knew that Sesshoumaru would know of her gift.


	77. Chapter 77: Too Different of Tones

_My Dear Kagura;_

_It was a pleasure to make your fair acquaintance, and I simply cannot chase your image out of my mind. Would you honor me with the great pleasure of your presence by attending a benefit on my boat this Saturday, making me the man gartering the most envy?_

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Kenta_

Kagura:

Your presence at the estate is requested by Mai, who would like to show you all of the gardens. The leaves are about to change color, and she stated that she believed you would enjoy it. The meeting is Sunday at 11, dress casually.

S.

**AN: What a day I've had! Sorry for technically late update! Please review and enjoy. **


	78. Chapter 78: With a Jolt

Kagura read both notes repeatedly, wanting to bang her head on a wall and about did until a realization hit her. She was going to juggle two powerful taiyoukai within the same weekend, and it seemed that both desired her presence.

As she pondered mostly Sesshoumaru's request, she observed that the note smelt oddly familiar and with a jolt, connected its scent to the chocolate blossom he had given her last Friday. Her eyes widened at the numerous implications which she ardently chose to ignore.

Heaving another sigh and doing her best to evade attention, she lost herself in work.

**AN: So happy that my last midterm was today, and I think I rocked all of them! Since I have time to breath again and am going home for the weekend, it's time to relax and write to my heart's desire. So please, fuel the muses for this upcoming weekend with your thoughtful reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	79. Chapter 79: Dressed for the Sea

_OK girl, just plaster on a smile and be pretty for the other guests. _Kagura took a steadying breath and ran her hands over her dress one more time before leaving her car and heading toward the docked boat.

Tonight, she wore a navy blue, one-strapped dress that clung until her hipline then lazily flowed out and was able to be swept easily by movement. With her hair up in pinned curls and her eyes covered with silvery shadow, she looked every bit the sea temptress and thought it was only fitting.

Her pulse quickened as she approached her date.


	80. Chapter 80: Thousand-Watt Smile

Lord Kenta felt her presence before anything and turned enthusiastically to see her gliding up to him and his surrounding guests. He thought she looked stunning tonight and his inner-youkai purred in contentment at seeing her again—he hadn't been lying in his note.

He flashed her a thousand-watt smile and waved her over, grasping her hand and kissing its top as she joined his circle.

"Kagura-san, such a pleasure that you could make it, I feared my notice was too short." He grinned at the shy blush that formed on her visage and then introduced her to the others.


	81. Chapter 81: Into the Spotlight

The circle surrounding the host had migrated to the deck of the full-sized ship, and anchors were lifted as they drifted lazily into the sea's tides.

Champagne glasses were refilled, appetizers were perfectly crafted, and yet Kagura still felt mildly out of place. Sure, she had been to ritzy benefits before, but she preferred simple or more intimate settings than the current one.

Although, Lord Kenta surely made her rethink her position on this topic as he always included her into conversation, casting her into the spotlight while subtly and frequently resting his hand against hers or around her waist.


	82. Chapter 82: Sneaking Away Momentarily

As a slight frown formed on Kenta's visage, he regrettably left his dear date to speak with the captain steering for tonight about where to go and when to return.

Kagura smiled nervously as her anchor left and the circle began to disband. However, she found it mildly relieving as it was a lot of pressure to maintain conversation and remember names with faces.

After a quick glance to make sure no one would really notice, she snuck down the stairs leading to a bedroom to take a minute to herself.

To her surprise and satisfaction, Kenta appeared soon after.


	83. Chapter 83: With Much Practice

"Kagura-san, what in the world are you doing down here all alone?" Kenta was more worried that she was actually not having a pleasant time and wanted to leave.

Kagura noticed the worry lines marring his brow and quickly replied, "Oh, no reason in particular. I was just taking a breath before returning to the action. I don't know how you do it; entertaining everyone while maintaining all the other workings of the event."

"With much, much practice I must say," chuckled the taiyoukai, pleased everything was well.

As he looked upon her beauty, he couldn't resist her any longer.


	84. Chapter 84: Playing on Boundary Lines

Once again, Kagura's lashes fluttered close as Kenta pressed his lips against hers, creating delightful butterflies in her stomach. The kiss started off slow and endearing, both content with just the intimate contact until he brushed his tongue against her lower lip, silently asking to deepen the contact.

Kagura happily complied and enthusiastically explored his mouth as he explored hers, their tongues mingling in the middle. A quick nip from Kagura started a rumbling throughout his body as he pulled her against his muscled chest.

His hand sensuously explored her face and back, careful not to push too far tonight.

**AN: Hey everyone, hope you are liking where everything is going so far! Sorry to leave things off right here for today, but I promise you'll see how far they get tomorrow. Glad everyone seems to like my dream guy who is basically perfect. Yes, Sesshoumaru does need to step it up, which hopefully he will on their little excersion! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	85. Chapter 85: Promises for Later

Although Kagura was a wind demoness, even she had to breath every once in a while. Unfortunately, with the rapidly deepening kiss, they finally had to break apart, panting heavily as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

Kagura dared to look up into Kenta's smoldering eyes, quickly losing herself in their depths and tilted her head up to resume the contact.

With a pained expression, Kenta stopped her and held her hands with his. "Kagura-san, if we keep going right now, I don't know if I could stop. Let us return to the guests and promise to continue later."


	86. Chapter 86: For Forgotten Drivers

The door to the car had just shut, cutting its two cuddling passengers off from the benefit's stragglers.

"Well Lord Kenta, I must say, you do know how to throw a great soirée. I had a wonderful time," Kagura softly breathed into his ear, reaching her hand up to trace her filed claws along his neck and suit line.

With a slightly feral growl, Kenta made good on his promise and resumed the intense kiss. He broke the passionate exploration to gently lick and nip at her neck, eliciting encouraging noises while the forgotten and quite embarrassed driver sped up.

**AN:** Ma vie, c'est très occupée! What with the tests, practicals, and who knows what else, I find myself always on the run. Anyways, hope you enjoyed Kenta's attentions to Kagura as much as I did writing them! Please, review.


	87. Chapter 87: Peeping Kannas

Kanna sighed heftily as she once again peered out through the door's peephole and was greeted with the same view as ten minutes ago. She assumed her sister would get bored with making out with some guy like she normally does, but apparently not this time.

It was already late and Kanna had plenty of work to still get done; computer programs don't write themselves. However, she knew that Kagura would want to talk about the date, so she had once again taken the time to prepare snacks for the tale.

Kanna would always feel she owed her sister everything.


	88. Chapter 88: An Attention to Detail

"Kanna, I'm h— Oh! Hey there, didn't see you."

"Hmph. I know you didn't."

Kagura raised her eyebrow at her sister's moodiness but decided it was just one of those days for her. Already gravitating toward the delicious smelling snacks, she sat down at the table and proceeded to spill all of the juicy details.

"I'm glad you had a good time. And tomorrow you're going to Lord Sesshoumaru's estate?"

"Mmhmm. That's the plan."

"You're not afraid that he'll smell Kenta-sama on you again though?"

"Fuck." Kagura hated details.

But details make the world go round and give demons headaches.

**AN:** I am definitely a stickler for details. Sure, having general plans are good but they fall apart without paying attention to every detail that makes them go as planned. On a side note, I received a solid A on my organic chemistry exam, so to celebrate, I'm taking a breather tonight and writing to my heart's content. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it makes my day!


	89. Chapter 89: Poor Defenseless Devices

A blast of wind sent the innocent alarm clock spiraling into the nearby closet door, henceforth shattering its plastic mold and destroying the defenseless device.

"Goddammit." Sometimes after a rough night, Kagura took her frustration out on her poor, undeserving alarm clocks for lack of better target. _Not like there are lesser demons running around anymore. _

She had received very brief, tumultuous sleep after scrubbing herself so thoroughly with intense cleaning supplies that she was surprised her skin was still intact. _Not gonna be any smell on me though, that's for sure. _

With Herculean effort, Kagura got out of bed.


	90. Chapter 90: Old Habits Die Hard

**AN:** Well, the plot bunnies decided to spew a good many chapters out tonight, so it was my solemn duty to record them as they came. These chapters are for those who suffer from the condition of exams and their ensuing procrastination as I do, may we survive this time. Their little "walk" starts off kind of rocky but I promise that by then end, it'll be much more interesting. And the character of Mai is my personal devil's advocate for her poor charge who was never good at conversation. Without further rambling, I hope you enjoy this posting and please review!

Sesshoumaru once again rapped his claws against the nearby shelf, eliciting an exaggerated eye roll from Mai that he pointedly ignored. Kagura was officially eight minutes late. _Surely she must have not stayed out all night with the young Prince…_

A knock on the door broke his wandering thoughts and he instantly forgave all tardiness when he gazed upon the demoness. She looked wonderful today in a fitting blouse and smelled oddly of lemons and pine, momentarily causing his thought to wander again.

As she shot him a smile, his unfortunate, preset habits turned on and he remained distinctly aloof.


	91. Chapter 91: For Ones with Sneaky Plots

"Why Kagura-san, you look lovely today!" Mai gently bowed to the wind demoness who smiled effortlessly back at her. "And as I said, the trees are beginning to change color right now, so it's quite beautiful out."

"I'm sure it is. Shall we be going then?"

Mai took a moment to eye Kagura's apparel. "Our guest requires a light cover, I believe."

Sesshoumaru took the hint and fetched one of his old sweaters for Kagura, giving it to her with a slight 'hnn.'

Mai smirked devilishly at initiating the morning; she very well knew that Kagura wouldn't have been cold.


	92. Chapter 92: Sharing Childhood Tales

"This _is_ beautiful!" Kagura looked around with an awed expression at the fall colors brightly surrounding her, giving the entire area such a picturesque air that she had only thought existed in perfectionistic paintings.

"Indeed, and guess who started the workings of these gardens many years ago." Mai shot another devilish wink at the taiyoukai who was playing mute.

Kagura tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at Mai, indicating for her to continue.

"Our very own Lord Sesshoumaru started the project as a pup. My, did he drag me out here almost every day!"

Kagura giggled lightly. "Truly?"

"Hnn."


	93. Chapter 93: Playing Forgetful

"Oh my!" Mai suddenly halted and fell behind the pair that coincidentally enough was walking at the same pace.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru was finally joining in their conversations.

"Silly me, I forgot to bring the lunches I had made earlier! Let me just run back and get them. Sesshoumaru-sama, take Lady Kagura to the place we were heading."

With a wave, the petite woman shuffled back to the main estate, secretly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sesshoumaru covertly rolled his eyes then turned the woman standing close enough for his hand to brush against hers. He nodded, heading towards the clearing.


	94. Chapter 94: Curiosity is Sometimes Good

The couple tramped peacefully and in comfortable silence until Kagura's innate curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask a question regarding previous events?" Kagura nervously bit her lip, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to narrow and brain to fog.

"Hnn."

"The kimono from dinner…to whom did it belong?"

A sharper intake of breath was all that gave the taiyoukai's true emotions away. "The girl, who followed me in the battle against Naraku. Rin."

Kagura was speechless. For him to allow her to wear the girl's old garments spoke volumes of his trust in her not to ruin them.


	95. Chapter 95: Realizing His Trust

Kagura had stopped walking to consider Sesshoumaru's words and the meanings behind his actions. "I thank you, for trusting me with their care," Kagura solemnly stated with a serious look in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru considered her words and nodded in acceptance. He truly would not let just anybody touch those garments. Humans came and went in the blink of his eye, and they were the only remnants of that special human.

He held out his hand and inclined his head toward the path, ready to resume walking. Kagura blushed and placed her hand in his, marveling at the electrifying sense.


	96. Chapter 96: An Acceptable Deception

Sesshoumaru was trying hard to hide is pleasure at being so near the demoness; however, once they reached the clearing, Kagura accidentally broke the contact when she lifted her hands to cover her mouth as it widened in awe.

Trees in hues of red and orange lined the small, circular clearing as a tiny pond lined with colorful stones marked the primary attraction of the area.

An innocent-enough woven basket lying on a white towel earned an eyebrow twitch from the youkai. He realized that Mai had planned the deception, but it wasn't a surprise. _This time, it is acceptable. _


	97. Chapter 97: A Question for a Question

As they set out food and amiably chatted, they once again touched on the subject of past times that were now distant memories.

"You asked a personal question earlier."

Kagura stilled. "Indeed…and?"

"It is fair then that I am allowed one as well." Although it was a command, it was spoken in such a way that she could choose whether to accept.

"…Fine."

"You know what I have done during these years, but I know not what you have been through and could not find any records."

"You spied on me?!"

"You're my employee, of course."

Kagura's lips angled downward.

**AN:** Ugh, Sesshoumaru. Always saying the wrong things at the wrong times. Please forgive his lack of appropriate conversational skills and continue to enjoy and review!


	98. Chapter 98: Promises for Later

After a deep breath and several long moments, she spoke. "Sesshoumaru-sama, my past is truly none of your concern. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not now." Kagura fought to bring her emotions under control, even broaching the topic threatened to widen the cracks in her fragile façade.

Sesshoumaru typically did not take kindly to being denied, but on this occasion, he could see the immediate distress the topic caused and chose to focus on other matters not of personal nature.

"Later." It was a demand for a promise to be eventually fulfilled.

She minutely relaxed, smiling sadly. "Later."

**AN: **Alright, now that their awkward bump in the road is over, the upcoming chapters will be filled with much fluff and whatnot, so you are hereby warned. Thank you for reading!


	99. Chapter 99: The One Who has Missed Out

**AN:** Lucky for Sesshoumaru, Kagura makes him an exception and is quick to forgive and forget. Thus starts their jovial attitudes for the remainder of the outing! Please, enjoy and review!

"Ah, my favorite! Mai is truly wonderful, I swear already knows me like a close friend!" Kagura's broad smile at the paper-packaged food caught Sesshoumaru off-guard, and he furrowed his brows trying to understand her enthusiasm.

Kagura finally caught on to his confusion and gave her own version of his look. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you know what this is, correct?"

He glared at the gaudily colored box with pictures of apparently chocolate-covered rods on it and slightly shook his head. "I do not eat human atrocities."

"Wait…so you've _never_ had this?" Kagura pretended, he hoped, to be in utter shock.

"Absolutely not."


	100. Chapter 100: Trying Something New

"You've _never_ had Pocky! I can't believe it!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched at the production over this human junk food. _If she dares try to make me—_

"You have to try it!" Kagura shot him a sparkling smile that instantly quelled his uprising objections.

_Damn this woman. _With an over-exaggerated frown, Sesshoumaru grudgingly plucked one of Kagura's chocolate coated 'delicacies' from the wrapper and nibbled it as a child would do with vegetables.

"And?"

"Hnn."

"Many people think it tastes much better if…err, never mind."

"Explain."

"It's just that a lot of people feed it to each other in friendship…or affection."

**AN: **Can't believe we've hit the 100 Chapter mark! I certainly had no clue how long this was going to be from the start, but it keeps growing larger in my mind, so I figure I'll let it grow as large as it likes. By the way, I don't know if the Pocky thing is true, but it's at least what my close friends and I do, and it fits well with the story. Thank you all so much for reading and the reviews, they've truly encouraged me to keep with it!


	101. Chapter 101: Better With Company

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow practically hit his hairline while his inner-youkai howled at the opportunity. He slowly reached for another treat and brought to it eye level before extending his hand to mere inches in front of Kagura's now bright-pink face.

She sputtered momentarily then nipped off the end, swallowing hard as his eyes bored into hers. Carefully, she mimicked his actions, and with a devilish smirk that sent her heart thumping against her ribs, Sesshoumaru slowly bit of the tip, afterwards running his tongue over his lips.

Kagura was rendered helpless under his gaze and barely managed coherent words. "B-better?"

"Hnn."


	102. Chapter 102: What I Miss Most

The couple was sitting amiably on the blanket with their hands barely touching when a mischievous idea struck. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is there anything that you miss being able to do at will?"

A pensive glaze covered his face as he considered. "Yes."

"What do you miss the most?"

He smirked as his inner demon conjured up various unmentionable answers but settled on one that was fitting for him to actually say. "Power."

"Hmm…I can imagine…"

"Hnn, and what is it that you miss?"

A devilish smirk and a flick of the wrist sent Kagura upwards in a blast of wind. "Flying!"


	103. Chapter 103: The One Who Loves a Chase

Sesshoumaru 'harrumphed' as he was left sitting in the wake of her wind. With an eye roll, he realized that this was one of the few places left with no humans in a large vicinity. _She must have not used her powers in quite some time_.

From above, Kagura circled over his far-away form and peevishly stuck her tongue out at him before flying off in a random direction.

He narrowed his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched as his glare turned more and more predatory. He did love a chase, and chasing a demoness was especially entertaining.


	104. Chapter 104: Anticipated

Kagura startled as she felt Sesshoumaru's immense youki ripple past her, sending her nerves on edge like the first time they met. _Thank god he's not after me…right?_ A look back at his easily floating form made her rethink her position with one look at his stare.

Although she should have remained, Kagura instinctively shot off away from the demon, wanting some distance between her and that look. She could feel his rapidly approaching youki and deftly swung vertically to loop backward around him.

However, he anticipated her actions and shot up to roughly catch her in mid-air, smirking triumphantly.


	105. Chapter 105: A Time and A Place

Leaning into the slightly shaking demoness groped awkwardly in his arms, he whispered into her ear, "Got you."

Once she determined that he wasn't going to harm her, Kagura let out the breath that she had been holding and agitatedly responded, "Dammit Sesshoumaru, I thought you were hunting me!"

"Did I say otherwise?"

This and the low growl that rumbled through her body as it was pressed against his caused Kagura to hold her tongue and try to relax in his grasp, knowing that it was time to play submissive.

He eased her to a comfortable position as they descended.


	106. Chapter 106: A Sigh of Relief

Practiced feet barely made a sound as they landed. Sesshoumaru let Kagura down onto her own feet with much care and more than a little effort seeing as his inner demon wanted her to remain in his embrace.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama; I haven't flown in so long…"

"Hnn, you're—"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the young woman swayed then abruptly collapsed. Fortunately, he was already near and gracefully caught her falling form. Concern painted his face as he leaned in close to listen to her breathing and heart.

Everything sounded fine, and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief at her feminine snore.

**AN:** Hey all, life has been pretty busy again but I'm managing if I dare say so. Hope you're enjoying the story as it progresses, and more reviews may just make me crank out more chapters faster and therefore update more *wink.* Thank you!


	107. Chapter 107: An Uninterrupted View

Sesshoumaru adjusted the sleeping woman so that she was cradled in his arms, her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his shoulder. He was still worried about her but assumed that the use of her energy had worn her out.

Delicately, he ran his claws over her defined jaw-line and down to the tip of her chin then reached up to push aside her bangs to enjoy a complete view of her face. _She truly is beautiful…_

Holding his charge with extreme care, he floated up and shot toward the estate, dreading the reaction Mai was sure to have.


	108. Chapter 108: All for the Best

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What have you done this time?! I leave you unwatched for a few hours and this is what happens?!"

He huffed and raised his eyebrow in a look that read 'are you finished?' "If you could not tell, we were flying using our energies. She tired once we reached the ground."

Mai took a discerning look at him and realized that the girl was indeed breathing evenly as if sleeping and then noted the protective hold he had on her.

"Well, you'll have to take her back home yourself now."

"Hnn."

Mai grinned. _Perhaps this was for the best…_


	109. Chapter 109: A Stolen Moment

Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored the driver's unbelieving stare as he approached with the still-sleeping woman cradled in his arms. As he sat, he arranged her to lie across the seat while still supporting her upper torso.

Sighing, he thought of the best way to return Kagura to her house and ultimately decided that he would have to personally deliver her and hope that her ghostly sister would remain logical.

But, for now, in the back of the car that was shut off from the rest of the world, Sesshoumaru truly smiled in contentment as he held something now precious to him.


	110. Chapter 110: For Defensive Sisters

**AN:** Oh my goodness, I apologize profusely for this blatant tardiness in update! My Chemistry test literally took over my life and I had absolutely no free time yesterday or today until right now. Please, forgive me and know that many updates will be coming forth from this sorry one who has an extended weekend and a free afternoon tomorrow. Please, enjoy and review to your heart's content because it keeps me writing!

Before he could manage to knock on the door, Kanna swung it open and nearly snarled at the youkai carrying her unconscious sister in his arms.

"Halt."

Kanna was crouched to attack and contemplated heeding his word considering he could easily defeat her. She scowled for all that she was worth and keenly observed the situation. It seemed her sister was peacefully sleeping while the taiyoukai had shifted to hold Kagura more protectively against Kanna's own possible attack.

Kanna's scowl lessened to a strict frown as she allowed him passage into the apartment, causing Sesshoumaru to subtly incline his head.


	111. Chapter 111: A Night's End

_I wonder if she'd sleep through a true attack or if she always sleeps this heavily…_Sesshoumaru had finally let go of his charge and placed her on her bed. He shot a look at Kanna to indicate he desired privacy, and she scowled and stormed off down the hall.

He leaned in and nuzzled Kagura's neck, basking in her scent and trying to memorize it for future waking dreams. Sesshoumaru bumped his forehead against hers, his breath ruffling her bangs and then painfully disentangled himself from her and the room.

He nodded to her scowling sister as he silently left.


	112. Chapter 112: Compare and Contrast

Kagura huffed as she continued to dream…

_Sesshoumaru smirked handsomely as he extended his hand to her. She smiled as he pulled her into a close embrace, calling forth his youki as they shot off into the sky. She could barely contain herself as she nestled her head on his shoulder…_

_Kenta's eyes sparkled as he extended his hand to her. She placed her hand in his as he kissed her palm then worked his way sensuously up her wrist and arm, ending at her lips. She sighed contentedly as she searched his piercing blue eyes, so opposite from gold…_


	113. Chapter 113: Unexpected News

_Wh-where am I?...My bed? How?! _As Kagura came to from a deep slumber, her mind pointed out the discrepancies between her last memory and current state. She therefore sprung out of bed, running into the kitchen where she knew that Kanna would be willing to explain.

"He _what?!_" There was no way that Sesshoumaru literally carried her home. _I'm pretty sure he'd rather leave me somewhere to be found!_

"Mmmhmm…all the way into your bedroom."

This sent Kagura's coffee shooting at rapid trajectory all over the once-clean kitchen.

At that moment, her phone pinged, and she dreaded seeing two messages.


	114. Chapter 114: Another Round

From: Kenta

To: A Beautiful Demoness

Dear Kagura,

I have not had a break from you running through my mind, and I would be so utterly delighted if you would accompany me to a celebratory art gala this Friday. My presence is required and the night would go from mundane to extraordinary with your sparkling presence.

…

From: Sesshoumaru

To: Kagura

Mai has once again asked for your presence this Sunday to accompany her and myself to a local event. Dress casually and arrive promptly at 2PM. Additionally, try to not make a habit of falling asleep in my company.


	115. Chapter 115: Unnoticed Tardiness

**AN: **I'm so glad that I've finally found time to sit back, relax, and crank out many, many chapters. I hope that you enjoy and please review to help keep the motivation up!

Kagura's heels clicked furiously as she made her way to Sesshoumaru's office in efforts to reduce her notable tardiness. Without pausing to sense for him, she pushed open the grand doors and was about to speak an apology when she realized she was all alone.

Quirking her brow, she simply accepted that he must be tending to some business or another and let out a relieved sigh that at least, for this moment, she was without scold for her lateness.

Fortunately, she did not notice the papers strewn on his desk and a letter that was crumpled around the edges.


	116. Chapter 116: Careful What you Wish For

_Minutes before Kagura entered…_

Sesshoumaru was fighting a losing battle to keep control of his anger as he once again read the letter from the Southern Lord about his elation that his son had finally found a woman who interests him. The letter indicated that Kenta was serious about Kagura and Sesshoumaru may soon look forward to his part of the bargain coming true.

Sesshoumaru knew that he had hoped for this, and yet it made his blood boil at the thought of Kagura in the arms of another.

Giving into his emotions, he stormed out of the building entirely.


	117. Chapter 117: The One Who Already Knows

Sesshoumaru sat on the wooden floor, covered in sweat and exhausted after expending his pent up frustrations in his personal dojo behind his estate. He had sparred with and jabbed at imaginary foes, focusing on perfecting his form and depleting his energy.

_This Sesshoumaru should not care that the plan is going well…too well, possibly. _

But whenever he tried to concentrate his attentions elsewhere, Kagura's pleasant image kept interrupting him. She had drawn him out of his shell and caused him to actually smile.

The closing of the dojo's door brought him to and Mai smiled at her confused charge.


	118. Chapter 118: Because She's Worth It

"My Lord," Mai stated evenly with a small bow.

"Hnn."

"Should you not be at work?"

Even with the lack of reply, she continued, "My Lord, what troubles you so?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not troubled," he practically growled, upset at being so transparent to his former caretaker.

"I've known you long enough to know. It is because Kagura-san? Is she becoming too involved with the man _you_ forced her to see?"

The bard stung Sesshoumaru, and he chose to glare at her instead of reply.

"Instead of staying silent about your feelings my lord, fight for her…because she's worth it."


	119. Chapter 119: Futile to Hope

Kagura shook her head and heaved a lofty sigh, thinking back on the past week and mildly dreading the situations that this weekend would be sure to bring.

For some reason, Sesshoumaru had seemed especially observant of her in a way that made her flush whenever she caught cast a glance at him and saw he was already looking at her. Sure, it was nice to be noticed but she had no clue why Sesshoumaru would be paying her so much attention.

The thought brought a sad smirk to her lips; it was futile to even hope he wanted her.


	120. Chapter 120: Stealing Attentions

"Why yes, this is a celebration of the—" Kenta abruptly stopped midsentence as Kagura stepped out of the car. In a shimmering emerald dress that caused his thoughts to fly away to mischievous places, Kenta could hardly believe how beautiful she was. The smile that broke out on his face caused his guests to turn to the approaching demoness.

"If you will excuse me, I must see to a new arrival." Kenta practically sprang to Kagura and immediately picked her up in his arms and twirled her a few turns, not caring what anyone else thought of the affection.


	121. Chapter 121: A Special Occasion

"Kenta!" Kagura managed to blurt out as she was spun in the air, which she did not overly enjoy due to her strong will and dislike of being handled. As he finally put her down, any hopes of objecting were silenced with the heated kiss they shared.

Smiling dreamily, Kagura decided to drop it and took his offered arm as they entered Tokyo's National Museum of Modern Art.

"So what's the occasion again? I'm surprised there are so few here."

"It's the 60th anniversary celebration, but tonight is reserved for a few patrons such as myself and my lovely guest."


	122. Chapter 122: A Love of Nature

They walked through the open displays of the museum, commenting on art that stood out to them, although Kenta seemed to show less enthusiasm than Kagura. She had learned to appreciate the captured beauty of artwork and loved how art has no restraints and could be whatever the artist desires.

"I just love this piece, Taikan's brushwork is utterly outstanding and the way he captures the vibrant season is uncanny."

"Mmhmm, it's a very beautiful painting."

"Kenta-sama, do you not enjoy works of nature?"

"I guess I'd rather look at something livelier, something that has a definite meaning and purpose."


	123. Chapter 123: One Who Only Looks Forward

**AN: **Just realized I forgot to mention this in the last chapter! I had actually done some research about which art museum they should go to, and found that right about now, the National Museum of Modern Art in Tokyo is having its 60th anniversary celebration. Also, the work that they discuss is Yokoyama Taikan's "Spring Wind and Autumn Rain." It's a beautiful work and he's a great artist that I saw had pieces in the museum, but I do not know if that one is actually there. Anyway, try checking out his work if you have time or interest, and please enjoy and review!

"But works of nature are meant to express the beauty in the world that's all around us if you just look for it. You don't think that's a purpose in itself?"

"Now Kagura-san, don't get so touchy about this. I'm just saying that I'd rather not dwell on matters such as looking at nature or thinking about the past and would rather be looking toward the future."

Kagura gave a light chuckle as they continued perusing through the works. However, Kagura was still surprised at Kenta's lack of care for things that were simplistic and pure and became somewhat quieter.


	124. Chapter 124: Hurry Back Home

"Here my dear, hot tea to warm you up."

"Thank you," she replied while placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. They had decided to walk back to her apartment where a car would pick Kenta up…that is, if she wanted him to leave that night.

The tea and Kenta's heated look managed to warm her to where she was almost too hot in the crisp evening. She gazed into his deep blue eyes that seemed even darker at the moment and realized just how handsome he was.

A passionate kiss sent the couple nearly sprinting back to her apartment.


	125. Chapter 125: Projecting One's Anger

**AN: **Well, that was a nice yet painfully short break from school. Too bad I'm back to running around at full speed all the time. Anyways, please enjoy and review!

A metal trashcan flew through the alleyway and landed with a loud crash against a brick wall as it spewed its contents in an unseemly mess. The instigator of the incident stood still, basked in a sinister green glow as his eyes flashed between red and gold and stripes went from perfectly defined to ragged and elongated.

A warning growl rumbled through the silence as the rolling youki was finally snapped back under control and the youkai continued to keep watch over the couple, definitely not liking what he was seeing and desperately hoping that nothing would happen between them.


	126. Chapter 126: Closer and Farther

"Will you excuse me for just a minute, please?"

"Of course." Kenta let Kagura's hang go as she walked away to make a phone call.

"Kanna, I need a favor," whispered Kagura into the cellphone.

"Oh?"

"Ya, I really need the house alone tonight. Kenta and I are walking home, and we may just go back to the apartment and have a glass of wine or something."

"Are you sure about this?"

Kagura swallowed as butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the possibilities but also because she knew that this would bring her closer to Kenta and farther from Sesshoumaru.


	127. Chapter 127: Lame Replies

"Y-ya, of course I'm sure. I'm an adult you know." Kagura smacked her hand against her forehead at her lame reply, knowing that Kanna would be able to tell she was nervous.

"Fine. I'll be at the coffee shop around the corner for a few hours."

"Thanks Kanna, I'll see you later." She almost hung up when Kanna spoke again.

"And Kagura, you can call or text me if you want me to come home early."

"Thank you," she sincerely replied and flipped the phone shut.

She shot Kenta a nervous smile as they strolled the distance to her apartment.


	128. Chapter 128: Recruiting Forces

Fortunately, Kagura didn't notice the swirl of wind created by the figure that practically flew behind her and ducked into a nearby store.

Taking deep breaths, Sesshoumaru attempted to steady himself after overhearing the entire phone conversation. His inner youki was absolutely howling about him letting another man touch his woman, and for once, he agreed.

Pretending to look at merchandise, he thought of ways to prevent the two from getting too close and realized that he would have to enlist her sister's aid. With a pained groan, he went to work to find the demoness and plead his case.

**AN: **Glad that after my test tomorrow, I can relax for a day again! By the way, Happy Halloween everyone! Wish I had thought about writing something for the day but I've been pretty busy as always. However, tomorrow the story is getting a little present so please make sure to read and review today, but especially tune in, if you'd like, for tomorrow's extra, extra long chapter. That is all! Thank you!


	129. Chapter 129: Not So Subtle

Kagura's keys slid into the lock and she managed to turn it without showing her true nervousness, although she guessed that Kenta could smell it because he had backed off some during the remainder of their stroll.

As they stepped into the entrance, Kenta questioned, "Where's your sister?"

"She, uhh, stepped out to see a friend or something, I think."

"I see…so we're all alone?"

"Mmhmm," Kagura mumbled as Kenta's look darkened and sent tingles down her spine in anticipation.

Kenta smirked as Kagura led him to the kitchen for a glass of wine that ended in a heated embrace.


	130. Chapter 129b: A Bit of Fun

**AN: **Soooo this is going to be the reason why this story is really rated Mature. Haha, this scene doesn't get too terribly far, but still, please **do not** read if you're not mature enough to know what adults do when they like each other. Also, this is my first time writing out one of these scenes, so I really need some feedback after it's over about how it was written and if I should include more of these as the story progresses or give up and never write like this again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this bit of fun and beware that it contains a small spoiler at the end and the chapters after this will be written excluding these dirty details.

Kenta looked down at Kagura over the rim of his glass of wine and inwardly frowned at her slightly nervous air and the small fidgeting she was doing. "Kagura-san, have I told you _just_ how beautiful you look tonight?"

Kagura smiled and lost some of her fidgeting as she replied, "Only a few times Kenta-sama. Did you have an enjoyable time tonight?" She was worried that their small spat over artwork had caused a bump in the evening.

"Of course I did. As I've stated before, any time spent with you is enjoyable. I wish I could spend more time at your side…"

Kagura stopped mid-drink as she processed his intentions and tried to consider truly getting serious with this man that she had only been out with a few times. _Well, I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be happy to get rid of me sooner rather than later…_

"Maybe you could, Kenta-sama."

His responding smile melted her heart as he placed his forgotten glass on the counter and strode over to her, wrapping his hand around her petite waist and allowing the other to work its way into her short hair. She sighed and leaned up to meet his waiting lips, her serious thoughts immediately pushed aside as the physical contact sent tingles down to her toes.

Kenta broke the kiss, breathing heavily as his azure eyes bored into hers and his hands roamed over her exposed back and neck. "Kagura-san," he whispered into her ear, giving it a playful nip as he continued, "I would love to get to know you better…but only if you would like."

Kagura took in his serious expression and did not even consider refusing him under his intense gaze as she kissed him with enough enthusiasm to make sure that he knew that she wanted him. Flicking her tongue across his lips, he parted to allow her entrance as she explored his mouth, running her tongue over his pointed fangs and eliciting a quiet growl from the youkai.

In a swift movement, Kenta scooped her up while continuing to kiss her thoroughly and made his way to her bedroom, laying her gently down on the bed as they arrived. Looking at the woman under his arms that were holding him inches above her, Kenta's heart sped up at the beautiful vision she made with her hair haloing her face and her lips slightly parted in anticipation.

He bent down and placed a tender kiss onto her lips, inwardly smiling as her eyes fluttered close and his followed a moment later. Kenta bent his elbow so that he was half-way on top of her but could use his free hand to brush across her face and tangle it in her hair. As the kiss intensified, each was panting heavily and completely lost in the moment, slightly frustrated by the restraints that clothes presented.

Kenta fluttered hot kisses down Kagura's cheek and onto her neck, sucking at the soft skin and causing Kagura's breathe to sharply intake. Kissing his way down to her defined collar bone, he licked his way along each ridge while reaching his free hand up to gently cup her breast.

Kagura let out a moan that made Kenta's obvious excitement even more obvious as he palmed her breast and gently tweaked her nipple while his mouth made its way to the other one. Kagura's back arched into his touch and she entwined her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Abruptly, Kenta stopped, and Kagura feared that something was wrong and she'd be left frustrated as she was, but he simply lifted her to unzip the back zipper and slide her dress off, revealing her black lace panties and naked torso. Kenta resumed his attentions to her now-bare breasts, grinding into her in time with the twirls of his tongue.

Leaving a trail of wet kisses down her midline, he nipped at the ridge of her hip then followed the line connecting to her thigh with his tongue. Starting at her inner thigh, he then kissed his way up to her heat, loving the soft mews Kagura was making as she unintentionally thrust her hips upward to meet him.

Unable to resist any longer, Kenta simply cut the flimsy fabric of the undergarment at the side and ran his tongue slowly up her inner-folds, causing Kagura to gasp and squirm under his ministrations. Gently sucking on her sensitive nub, he pressed his knuckle into her and slowly twisted, gauging her reactions and figuring out spot which she liked the best.

Kagura was writhing under Kenta, and when the coil was starting to form in the pit of her stomach, she lifted her upper torso up and pulled Kenta to meet her lips, turned on further by the taste of herself in his mouth. Before he could object, she flipped them around so that she was straddling him, his hardened member pushing through his pants into her bare folds.

Kagura narrowed her crimson gaze and crashed her lips onto Kenta's, pulsating her hips in time with the swirls of their tongues. When she bit and licked her way down to his shirt's collar line, she felt a rumble vibrate through his chest into her own. She easily maneuvered his shirt out of his pants and tugged it off of him, reveling in his perfectly toned body and running her hands over the hard planes.

Leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down his torso and to the border of his pants, she ran her tongue over his hip lines and just under the rim of his pants, causing him to thrust spasmodically and reach to undo his belt. As he undid the infernal contraption, Kagura ground herself against him and kissed him fiercely, sucking on his bottom lip and making it almost impossible for him to concentrate enough to undo the restraint.

Kagura smirked as she helped with the buckle then slowly undid the bottom and zipper as well, restarting her path down his muscled chest to his pants and placed a firm kiss on his eager appendage through his underwear.

As Kagura was reaching under the elastic to continue further, they heard it—the front door slamming open.

"Fuck!" Kagura hissed, immediately jumping off of him and searching for her previously discarded dress. Cursing under her breath, she managed to shoot Kenta an extremely apologetic look.

Kenta was scowling as he zipped up his zipper and secured his belt, intensely annoyed to be interrupted at such an inopportune moment. It was like someone had planned to stop them just before things got too far. _Ya right, like someone has it out for us_.

Sighing, he sat up and helped Kagura put her crinkled dress back on as she worked her hands through her hair, trying to make the stray ends stay down for a few minutes at least. Kagura turned around and Kenta simply smiled at her, letting her know that it was all right and he wasn't upset, just frustrated. She smiled back and they shared a light kiss, his hands coming up to brush against her cheek and hers running over his back and through his hair.

As they exited through the door, Kagura saw Kanna just standing there expectantly and shot her a venomous look, ready to demand answers the minute that Kenta left.

**AN:** Seriously, having people walk in on you is the absolute worst, poor Kagura. Please let me know what you thought!


	131. Chapter 130: In Debt

From outside the small coffee shop, Sesshoumaru spotted the pale demoness sitting by herself sipping on a steaming beverage while fixated on her laptop. Determined, he stepped inside and her eyes immediately rose to meet his as he crossed the distance to her table.

Kana rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a manner that indicated for him to sit and stop making a production.

"I didn't realize you frequent this coffee house, Sesshoumaru-sama."

His responding glare let her know that this was _not_ the time for snide comments. "I need your assistance and will be in your debt."


	132. Chapter 131: Replaced by Excitement

Kenta's hands were entangled in Kagura's hair while her own ran over the fabric of his shirt as he lay on top of her. Their tongues twisted and explored each other's mouth causing Kagura let out a light moan.

Kenta broke the contact to flutter light kisses down her cheek to her exposed neck and collarbone, licking and nibbling at her tender flesh as he continued his path down to her enticing cleavage.

He tired of her constraining clothing and lifted her to take the dress off as Kagura eagerly helped, all nervousness replaced by excitement to intimately know Kenta.


	133. Chapter 132: A Loss-Loss Situation

**AN: **Busy, busy me. Everything just keeps coming in waves, I swear! Anywho, please enjoy and review because I could really use some morale boost. Thanks!

Kanna slammed open the front door to give the occupants notice of her presence since they probably were too busy to sense her youki. This was apparently the case because a few minutes later, two disgruntled adults came out of Kagura's room, one fixing his pants while the other was shooting her death glares and patting down her hair.

"Kanna, _what_ are you doing back so early?" snapped Kagura, frustrated by the interruption of a very pleasurable encounter.

"My 'friend' never showed up. I have work to do." Kanna felt bad that she couldn't let Kagura know what actually happened.


	134. Chapter 133: Time is Precious

"Well, I guess I shall take my leave now. A car should be here in just a minute," Kenta reluctantly said as he followed Kagura to wait outside.

"I'm sorry about Kanna, she sometimes forgets her manners."

"My dear Kagura, it is fine I assure you. Any minute spent with you is one well-invested, and it makes it more precious that our time is indeed limited."

Kagura smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, enjoying looking into beautiful eyes and truly wishing he did not have to go.

A solemn wave goodbye marked his leave.


	135. Chapter 134: Think Before You Speak

Kagura's smile vanished as she practically stormed back inside the apartment. "Kanna, what the _fuck_? I asked you for a few hours of privacy tonight and you come back so soon?!"

Kanna scowled and had to bite her tongue before she blurted out the truth. She instead put on her usual front. "Sorry. I have _work_ to do."

"It can't wait a few hours?"

"Kagura, you may forget this, but _someone_ has to pay for everything."

Kagura couldn't believe that her sister was being so harsh. "Kanna, you wouldn't _be_ here to pay for everything if it wasn't for me."

**AN:** Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! This scene may be a bit confusing because they're referencing things that they'll delve into in the future, so have patience! Thank you for reading, and please review...I like those a lot haha.


	136. Chapter 135: Everything Back in Place

Kagura was lying still in her bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling horrendous for what she said. She knew that she would have done it a thousand times over, but that doesn't mean that what happened to them was any less horrible.

_Goddammit, why do I have to open my mouth sometimes? It's not like she doesn't feel guilty for everything already_.

Feeling monumentally remorseful and apologetic, Kagura left her bed and went to talk with Kanna, who was fortunately still awake and open to apologies.

With everything set right again, Kagura went to sleep, exhausted from the day.

**AN:** Sorry for missing the update yesterday! Big bad bio test was pawing at me all day. Anyways, hope everyone is still enjoying? since I'm lacking on new feedback. Will try to get some writing done this weekend, thanks for reading!


	137. Chapter 136 and 137: Invited

**AN:** So since I posted one chapter as a part b, it's kind of messed up the amount of chapters I have and the amount the story has and it's driving me batty. So i'll post chapters 136 and 137 here under one chapter so everything will be righted. Sorry about the mess! Please, enjoy and review!

Sunday morning's bright rays glittered in through the blinds of Kagura's room, slowly easing her out of a relaxed slumber. Sighing softly in admittance to being awake, she rolled out of bed and started to get ready for her day out with Sesshoumaru _and_ Mai, assuming she doesn't leave them by themselves again. _Ya, that went great for me last time. _

Checking her phone before she headed out, her face morphed into a visage of puzzlement. "Kanna!" she called out from her room.

Kanna walked in moments later, her hair still messy from sleep. "Yes, Kagura?"

"You're also invited today."

As she drove the distance to Sesshoumaru's estate, Kagura couldn't help but puzzle over the fact that Sesshoumaru's email also said that she should invite Kanna. _Why would he need her?_

Fortunately, all of her questions dissipated as she laid eyes on her company for the day. Sesshoumaru was standing tall and proud as ever in the arch of the doorway, his hair swaying lightly in the breeze and his eyes as golden as ever.

Mai soon came bustling out of the house. "Kagura-san, Kanna-san, I'm _so _glad you could make it!" she chirped with a not so subtle wink.


	138. Chapter 138: Payback

The odd quartet sat at the long kitchen table, munching on a light brunch of freshly cut fruit and delicate pastries filled with assortments of creams and fruit spreads.

"What a delight! A free afternoon with good company. Now, what shall we do?" beamed Mai.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru immediately looked to each other, worried about her sneaky plots.

"You know, I actually saw that there's a carnival in town! Shall we take a look? How does that sound, Kanna?"

As all eyes went to the small demon; she took in Sesshoumaru's obvious frown and smirked. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, Mai-san."


	139. Chapter 139: For First Times

"Perfect! I'll tell the driver," Mai rambled as she left the trio, smiling to herself and glad that Kanna was obviously functioning on her wavelength.

Kagura rolled her eyes and huffed. "Kanna, I hope you know you're a pain. We haven't been to a carnival years, and I'd rather keep it that way," she complained.

"You saw how Mai looked, how could I say no? Sesshoumaru-sama, what do you think?"

"I have never been to one of these…carnivals," he toned, emphasizing the last word to portray his doubt.

Kagura smiled sweetly to him. "Well, first time for everything, I guess!"


	140. Chapter 140: A Decision to Stay

_**This**__ is what they consider fun?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. Dusk was starting to set in, casting the carnival in dramatic shadows and highlights. Bright, overly-color lights were strung everywhere and obnoxious noises surrounding him made it nearly impossible to hear his own thoughts.

Sesshoumaru raised his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off the headache that would surely develop.

Kagura immediately noticed his unease. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we can leave if you'd like," she whispered, lightly touching his arm.

Looking into her light-lit eyes erased his bad disposition, and he shook his head. He would stay, for her.


	141. Chapter 141: Brain Freeze

**AN:** Hey all, so I managed to update a good bit this weekend, non? Therefore, I'd _really_ appreciate some reviews, I'm getting pretty down about the lack of feedback. Is it going in the right direction? Do I need to make it more serious, add more humor, or just keep going as I am? So please, as you read these chapters, enjoy and write some reviews that will hopefully make my day!

They had walked around for a few minutes and scouted out rides that they wanted to ride, with Mai and Kanna picking out almost all of them together. It was odd, but Mai's over-enthusiasm complemented Kanna's lack of outward emotion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, have you ever tried a milkshake?" Kagura asked, stumbling over the English word a bit.

He furrowed his brow, trying to think of what in the world it could be. "No."

Kagura smirked and proceeded to drag him to a concession stand that was selling them.

"Now, the key to enjoying this is drinking it as fast as possible!"


	142. Chapter 142: Pesky Tricks

Sesshoumaru eyed the cold drink and then her with a skeptical look. In the end, he rolled his eyes and decided to play her game, missing the diabolical smirk growing rapidly on her face.

He sucked it through the straw quickly as instructed. _Why in the world would this make a difference?_ He soon found out when an icy headache spread throughout his skull and caused his eyes to widen in shock at the new, painful sensation.

The murderous look he gave Kagura should have sent her fleeing, but instead she burst out in laughter, causing Sesshoumaru even more embarrassment.


	143. Chapter 143: Bruised Ego

With slightly red cheeks due to the attention he had garnered from the hysterically laughing woman with him, Sesshoumaru finally regained enough control of his facial muscles to command, "Stop your laughter immediately!"

Kagura peered up at him, a wide smile still breaking loose. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"You're the one who instructed me," he said with a frown.

"So you'd do anything I tell you?"

"No. However, I realize my trust was misplaced in an immature demoness."

_Trust? Me? _Kagura suddenly realized that the conversation had turned serious. "I'm sorry…your trust shall not be abused anymore."


	144. Chapter 144: Breaking the Roles

"Hnn," was his ever-stoic reply to her apology. Although he was barely resisting her, his bruised ego would not let him accept it.

Kagura chewed on her lip as they stood there and the atmosphere grew more and more awkward. Thinking on her feet, she took a look around and formulated a plan. "Hmm, how about I make it up to you by winning you a prize?"

He snorted. "I believe your roles are confused."

"I'm disregarding the roles. Come on, let's win you a new addition to the office!" She once again dragged him to a brightly lit stand.


	145. Chapter 145: The Key is Speed

**AN:** Ok, so couples in Japan will call each other koishii or koibito, so the term koi can be a bit of an abbreviation for this. So, keep in mind the play on words as you read!

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! Are you going to win a cute koi for you _koi_ today, sir?" the stand-manager exclaimed with his well-rehearsed line.

Sesshoumaru blushed madly at the implication, but Kagura was much smoother. "Not today, sir. It'll be _my_ skills trying to get on my boss' good side!"

Although the manager was a bit confused with their situation, he brushed it off and gladly offered her a pole with a thin rice paper net after accepting her money.

"Now they key, little lady, is speed."

The koi was in a plastic cup before he could even start his next sentence.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I finally got the page-break to work! Anywho, I empathize with those fighting their way through classes and school in general, I truly do. But still, I hope that you all have time to read this installment of chapters and hopefully review some more to let me know what you think! Thank you!


	146. Chapter 146: A New Addition

Kagura smiled at her catch, it was the biggest one of the bunch and quite enthusiastic in its attempts to escape the cup. She turned to the stoic demon and showed him his new pet.

"Here. Koi."

Sesshoumaru's breath halted for a split second as it sounded like she had called him _koi_, but righted himself and looked into the cup at the fat koi fish swimming around.

"Indeed, a koi fish. What am I supposed to do with this creature?"

"Keep it, feed it, and maybe think about this outing when you look at him," she mumbled while blushing.


	147. Chapter 147: Meddling From Afar

Under the guise of riding rides, Kanna and Mai had stealthily followed the couple, making small talk and agreeing in their positions on the couple's subtly blooming relationship.

"How cute! Poor Sesshoumaru got a brain freeze," whispered Mai.

Kanna nodded in agreement. She thought Mai was odd, but interesting enough to keep following.

"And that koi fish she got him! How adorable!"

"I'm surprised he allowed her to win it for him," Kanna murmured.

Mai smiled as she thought of her charge. "He'll surprise you when you least expect it. Come, let's rejoin them and try to keep things interesting."


	148. Chapter 148: Hoping for Luck

Sesshoumaru was still contemplating the koi fish when Mai burst out from the crowd, Kanna tagging along behind her. "Now now, what do we have here?" she innocently questioned.

"A koi," he blandly replied.

"Well, what's its name then?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagura and raised his brow. "You acquired it, you should name it."

Kagura put her finger up to her lip in thought. "Hmm…what to name it…how about…_unsei_?"

Sesshoumaru hummed in agreement and regarded the koi fish. As he looked back at Kagura, mesmerized by her glowing skin and bright eyes, he thought, _Indeed, hopefully I will have luck._

* * *

**AN:** So I believe (I may easily be mistaken) that unsei generally translates to good fortune or luck, so that was the idea I was going for. Hope you liked these chapters, please remember to review!


	149. Chapter 149: One Last Ride

Mai couldn't contain her smile at their cute interaction. However, she noticed that the night had somehow slipped away and it was getting late enough for some rides to start closing down.

"How about we all go on one last ride?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. He had observed these metal contraptions all night and still did not trust them.

"Sure, Mai. That sounds great. Which one would you like to go on?" Kagura asked, excited to finally go on a ride.

Mai pretended to ponder and look around; of course she already knew which ride she wanted. "How about the Ferris wheel?"

* * *

**AN:** Oh my goodness, I've been studying for my lab final all night! Actually...I still am studying...but obviously not right now! Hope you enjoyed and feel pity for Sesshoumaru and his weariness of metal contraptions.


	150. Chapter 150: Imagine the Sight

"Great! I love those!" Kagura exclaimed, the atmosphere of the event finally getting to her.

As the group headed toward the ride, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was hanging back some, apparently not very happy with their plans. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I promise it'll be alright. It's just a wheel—a big wheel, but a wheel none the less."

"Hnn."

Rolling her eyes, she whispered, "I promise I'll ride with you if that will help…you can even cover your eyes with my hand if you need." Kagura chuckled at the image of a frightened Sesshoumaru.

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about all the eye rolling in this story, but I feel that it's one of the few viable ways to get Sesshoumaru's emotions across to the audience, so stoic that one is! Hope you enjoyed; I'm going to study all night for a test tomorrow! Please review!


	151. Chapter 151: Obnoxious Men

"Hey lovely lady, how 'bout you ditch the stiff and ride with me instead?" questioned an obnoxiously forward man who was barely Kagura's height.

She regarded him with cold, steely eyes and toned, "No." Turning her back on him, she expected him to simply leave but instead, he had the gall to reach out and try to grad her around the waist. Kagura was about to let him have it when the audible growl coming from an extremely upset inuyoukai stopped her cold.

Sesshoumaru glared at the human, giving him a slightly murderous, and had to control himself before speaking.


	152. Chapter 152: What Would You Forfeit?

"If you do not let her go immediately, you forfeit your arm. If you do not _run_ from this spot immediately you forfeit your life," warned Sesshoumaru in a chilling monotone.

The man gulped and took off sprinting; even regular humans could feel youki if it was intense enough.

After he was out of sight, Kagura slowly turned to Sesshoumaru, gasping slightly as she saw that his eyes were flashing hints of red. When he put his arm around her and pulled her into his side, she remained silent, not knowing his reasons but smart enough to not fight it.

* * *

**AN: **I love Thanksgiving break! Seriously, I hope that when I'm not studying for finals, I will be able to start to head toward wrapping everything up because I won't be able to write when finals approach or basically the entire month of December. So, hopefully some good updates coming soon and I'll be able to stockpile chapters for the next few weeks. Thank you for reading, please review because I truly love them!


	153. Chapter 153: Not Willing to Let Go

After a minute or two had passed and they were still standing around that same spot, Kagura decided to get them moving again and rejoin Kanna and Mai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sure they're waiting on us. We don't want to make them worry, right?" she breezily questioned with a light smile.

"Hnn," he replied, his grip becoming firmer.

Not that Kagura minded being in such close proximity to the immensely attractive—and good smelling—demon lord.

Determined to go, she put her hand around his that was covering her waist and nodded to him. They finally moved, intertwined around each other.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was sleeping for a good portion of the day then visiting with my best friend for the rest. I realized though that I don't thank my wonderful reviewers enough, so I am sorry for that and am taking the time now to thank everyone who has left a review so far because all of the feedback (99% positive!) means a tremendous amount to me. So thanks! Hope you enjoyed and please continue to review.


	154. Chapter 154: Getting Her Way

"Sir, may I ask you a small favor?" Mai asked the boy operating the ride in a sugar-coated voice.

"Sure Miss, w-what is it?" eagerly replied the boy.

"Weeeeell…I was wondering if you could _possibly_ stop the ride for a few minutes when a certain couple gets to the top. You see, they're my friends and I've _totally_ been working on setting them up, but I need a little help, ya know?"

"Uhhh….ya, of course! I think I can do that."

"Thanks! It'll be the really tall guy and his pretty seat-mate." Mai blew him a kiss as she left.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, it was quite fun writing Mai pretending to act like a air-headed young adult! Poor boy never stood a chance of denying her. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	155. Chapter 155: Already In His Grasp

Mai was positively giddy when, after a few minutes of trying to locate the lost pair, they finally arrived—his hand around her slender waist and her hand covering his. Mai struggled to stop herself from showing her enthusiasm and instead tried to pretend that she didn't notice.

"Ok…now that we're all present…are we ready?!"

Kagura gave Sesshoumaru's hand a light squeeze.

"Hnn." And with that, the group waited in line until they approached the entrance and finally boarded the ride. Fortunately, at least thought Mai, the carts were only two-people, so she grabbed Kanna and Sesshoumaru already had Kagura.


	156. Chapter 156: Going Up

Everyone chose a cart, and Mai made sure to wink at the young boy as she passed, hoping he'd do as he was told and not screw it up.

Sesshoumaru sharply inhaled as they started to rise, the scenery of flashing lights and people yelling in joy opening to them as they increased their height.

"It'll be fine, just a few spins and it's all over. Doesn't even take more than two minutes, I promise."

He nodded, having no choice but to assume what she said was true.

His faith was once again questioned as they came to a halt.


	157. Chapter 157: The One Who Causes Mischief

"What the—!" exclaimed Kagura, surprised by the sudden stop that left them at the peak of the rotation. As she semi-frantically looked around, she spotted Mai and Kanna behind her and signaled to them. When Mai only winked and grinned uncontrollably, Kagura knew that it was her doing and let out a sigh of relief, which lasted until she realized she was stuck in mid-air with a pissy taiyoukai.

"This is not normal."

Huffing slightly, Kagura replied, "No, it's not. But what ever is with us?"

"Hnn. Point taken."

"At least we have a good view of the stars!"


	158. Chapter 158: Captivating Attentions

As Kagura was staring up into the sky and babbling about constellation patterns and the actualities of stars, Sesshoumaru stared contentedly at her. With the moon rising, her skin glowing in its light, and her voice so near to him, she instantly soothed his nerves.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Of course."

"Hmph, to what I wonder."

Carefully thinking before speaking, he also looked up into the sky. "I was paying attention to something that captivates my attention."

As he glanced back down at her, Kagura's eyes were wide and a hopeful blush had spread across her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is a smidgen late, but I'm sure everyone knows how the holidays are. **Autumnsky**, sorry that Sesshoumaru didn't actually get her a star but I'd like to believe he's smooth enough with his line at the end to make up for it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	159. Chapter 159: Unfortunate Timing

Forgetting to breathe, Sesshoumaru slowly moved his hand to her face, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her pointed ear. He left his hand there for a moment, cupping her jaw-line and making the smallest of circles with his thumb.

Kagura's brain was literally having a melt-down by this point. She had never seem him so intimate with anyone else, let alone her! She naturally began to trace patterns on his hand, loving his warm skin under hers.

As he started to remove his hand, she uttered, "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

His face was so close to hers.

And the ride restarted.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I am so evil!...it felt that way at least haha. So please, don't kill me for ruining their moment and review!


	160. Chapter 160: Lost Concentration

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for this belated update! Thanksgiving was too family oriented for me to even look at my laptop and I've been pretty busy today again. But I hope all of these chapters will make everyone forgive me! Without further adieu, I give you my humble story, so please enjoy and review!

* * *

"_Dammit!"_ Kagura hissed to herself. The ride's movement had completely ruined the moment, and Sesshoumaru snapped out of it and resumed his former position, staring straight ahead and making Kagura wonder if she had imagined the entire moment.

Sesshoumaru snuck a quick peak at his seat-mate; she looked disappointed, and for that, he mentally berated himself. He was so close showing her how he felt about her but ride's damn jerkiness made him lose his concentration.

As Mai waited for the other couple to exit the ride, she cowered a bit as she saw the murderous glares they shot her.


	161. Chapter 161: A Walk to the Door

Mai was the last one in the car destined for the girls' apartment and chose to settle next to Kanna.

"So, everyone have a good time? I'm so glad you picked the carnival, Kanna!"

Kanna quirked her brow but went along with Mai. "Indeed, it was entertaining." As she snuck a glance at her sister, she saw that there was a tense silence between her and the youkai, and they were separated as far as the seats would allow.

When they arrived, Kanna scurried into the house. Kagura was slower, and Sesshoumaru politely offered to walk her to the door.


	162. Chapter 162: Wonderful Thank You's

Kagura leaned against her doorframe. "Well, thank you for inviting me over today, Sesshoumaru-sama. I had a fun time," she said with a half-hearted smile, worried why Sesshoumaru had switched back into 'icicle mode.'

"Hnn."

Sighing, Kagura started to open the door but was stopped when Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her wrist and turned her to back to face him.

He allowed his other hand to lightly rest on her elbow while she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Leaning in so that his lips grazed her ear, his breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered, "Thank you…for tonight."


	163. Chapter 163: Far From the Path

Somehow, Kanna had already managed to arrange snacks in the time it took Kagura to say goodnight to Sesshoumaru.

"So…?"

Kagura blushed slightly, still able to feel Sesshoumaru's breath tickling her skin. "So what?"

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Have a good time tonight?"

"Of course! I forgot how much I actually enjoy fairs!"

"You sure it was _just_ the fair that you enjoyed?"

Kagura felt like banging her head on their fridge. She gave Kanna a pathetic look, painfully admitting, "I know, Kanna. I don't know what the hell I've gotten myself into. I don't know what to do anymore."


	164. Chapter 164: For Pleasant Facades

In a massive estate miles away from where Kagura was talking to Kanna, the Southern Lord sat at his mahogany desk, purring to himself with a malicious smirk. _Yes…everything is going quite to plan…it should not be much longer now…_

There was a knock on his door, and he reset his generally pleasant façade and called out, "Come in!"

His son, Kenta, walked through the door, taking a seat across from his father. "So, what did you need to talk about so late?"

"Oh…just wondering how everything is going with that lovely lady of yours."

"We're great…why do you ask?"


	165. Chapter 165: Pesky Reliable Sources

"Oh…_no_ reason."

Kenta eyed his father skeptically. He knew that underneath his pleasantries, his father was still as ruthless as he had always been in governing his lands. "Ok…I guess I'll be going then?"

"Well, there may be one _slight_ thing you should know," said his father as he pretended to consider telling him.

Kenta simply lifted his brow and waited.

"I've heard from reliable sources that Lord Sesshoumaru's mind is changing about your dear Kagura-san. Apparently, they have been seen going on intimate outings lately."

Kenta scowled and immediately left, pissed off but sure that the information was true.


	166. Chapter 166: Gaining a Weakness

The Southern Lord remained seated at his desk, immensely pleased with himself for germinating the seeds of possessiveness within his son. He only wished that Kenta was more ruthless like himself; but all men wish for better sons.

His private researcher, whom he had not cared to remember his name, had snuck in and lightly cleared his throat.

"So my lad, do you have the information I desire?"

"Yes sir, I believe that the woman has become his weakness."

The panther youkai grinned. "How wonderfully amusing. He's taken to his little pet, but then again, so has my naïve son."


	167. Chapter 167: The Master Plan

The investigator only nodded and gulped, wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible.

The panther continued more to himself that to the lesser youkai. "I wonder what makes her so special to them, she seems plain enough. No matter though, soon, Kenta will make his move and the merger will move forward, making me the co-owner of our combines companies."

The Lord turned to glare at his worker, smirking as he asked, "And then do you know what will happen so that I'll gain full control?"

The lesser youkai visibly trembled. "W-what, sir?"

"Sesshoumaru will die."

* * *

**A/N:** Have I thrown in a new delightful twist to this story? You bet I have! Don't kill me for leaving you guys wanting to know what's up with this crazy lord, it'll all play out eventually...please review to make me write faster!


	168. Chapter 168: One of Those Days

Kagura's hand flew to the bridge of her nose, unsuccessfully trying to ward off the headache forming due to the utterly inefficient human workers at the coffee shop…and just everyone in general. Today was one of those days—a day that started poorly and ended worse. Kagura could only imagine what impish occurrences awaited to ruin her evening.

"You're late."

Kagura frowned dramatically and brushed off Sesshoumaru's comment, instead handing him his coffee and silently hoping he'd drop it or something. "Well, you know where I'll be, Sesshoumaru-sama. "

As she was almost to the door, Sesshoumaru called out, "Wait."


	169. Chapter 169: One who Always Questions

Kagura turned on a dime and gave her boss a questioning look.

Sesshoumaru gave no visible signs of his inner conflict aside from his narrowing golden eyes, in which Kagura could read his nervousness. He decided brevity would work best. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Kagura's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Just us?"

He nodded in affirmation.

"S-sure, Sesshoumaru-sama. Is there a particular reason?"

_Why does she have to question everything_. "Of course, I desire to discuss future business plans."

Kagura's smile deflated a bit but was replaced by utter surprise as an unexpected guest entered the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear, who could it be? Any guesses, my dear readers? I guess you'll have to wait a day to find out!


	170. Chapter 170: All Together for Dinner?

**A/N:** Dear readers, I have stayed up late tonight even though I have much driving to do tomorrow to give you these chapters 'today' instead of waiting till Monday. So, I hope they are appreciated and I get some reviews in return for my hard work! Haha, enjoy!

* * *

"K-kenta?!" Kagura blurted out, taken aback by the arrival of the other man in her tumultuous life.

Kenta briefly smiled at her. "Kagura-san," he greeted, immediately turning his attention to the glaring inuyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize for my interruption. I merely came to ask Kagura-san a question."

"Hnn."

Kenta took that as an approval. Turning back to Kagura, but sneaking a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, he asked, "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Kagura barely managed to stay upright. "Well…I've made plans already…but if you'd like, you can come to my house for dinner tonight with myself, Kanna…and Sesshoumaru-sama."


	171. Chapter 171: Not Happy About It

Well, that was definitely _not_ what Kenta had been expecting, but is solidified the rumors. Sesshoumaru was making moves on his woman and he needed to show him that he was going to win her heart.

"Sure, Kagura-san, that sounds fine. I presume this is acceptable with you as well?" he questioned Sesshoumaru with a slight edge to his voice.

Sesshoumaru stifled his growl and gave no indication of his emotions. "Indeed," he replied, giving the young panther an icy glare.

Finally, Kagura realized that she needed time to prepare. "Ok, well I guess we'll rendezvous at my house tonight…"


	172. Chapter 172: Mayday

_New Text Msg!_

From: Kagura

Mayday! Sesshoumaru AND Kenta are coming for dinner tonight! What am I going to do?! Meet after work ASAP.

Kanna read and reread the text from her sister, uncertain that she fully comprehended the situation. There'd be two powerful taiyoukai, fighting over one woman's heart, in the same apartment, at the same time. _Joy._

Shaking her head, Kanna burst out laughing at the messes her sister created. After controlling her outburst, she went to work preparing a menu for dinner. Since all hell was bound to break loose, at least the food would be excellent.


	173. Chapter 173: Calling in Back-up

"Hello, Taisho residence. This is Mai speaking"

"Mai-san, this is Kanna. I think you may want to come over to the apartment tonight," spoke Kanna into her portable phone, already at the grocery store buying delicacies.

"Kanna-san! How nice to hear from you! And _why_ exactly should I come tonight?"

"Kagura has apparently invited Sesshoumaru-sama and Kenta-sama over for dinner."

For a second, Mai was struck speechless as she imagined all that could go astray. "Kanna, I'll be there in just a few minutes to help with whatever you need. Let's just try to keep everyone from killing each other."


	174. Chapter 174: Quit Stalling

Kagura used to love the end of the workdays—she would go home, chat with Kanna, goof off some, and prepare for the next day. As she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and tried her best to prolong the inevitable, she had come to dread the end of this day and would rather have teeth pulled than deal with tonight.

She brought her hands up to her face and shook her head, wondering who she should pay more attention to and how they were all going to sit. Eventually, she gave up stalling and left for home.


	175. Chapter 175: Just Stopping By

"Kanna I'm h—!" she started as Mai startled her by popping out from the hallway.

"Kagura-san! So nice that you're home!"

"Uhh…hello, Mai. It's nice to see you but I kind of have plans tonight…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was actually just stopping by!" Mai cheerfully stated, rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course not! I came to join the efforts in keeping everyone here alive tonight!"

Kagura's smile was brilliant when she rushed in to hug Mai, and the older woman was momentarily concerned that Kagura would crush her.

Kanna peeked around the corner. "Anyone going to help me?"

* * *

**A/N:** All right, the girls have banded together to keep everyone under control. I hope you all had a wonderful break as I did and also that you enjoyed these chapters, and if you did, please review to make me write even faster!


	176. Chapter 176: Checklist

**A/N:** So I realized today that my review counter had been lying grievously to me and finally caught up to the actual amount of reviews this story has. Just want to thank everyone really quickly so much for continuing to read and review, it's something I look forward to seeing every day now. On a side note, I have one week of school left and then finals! So I hope when I'm not cramming for those, I'll find some time to write because I'll be out of the country all of winter break and will update sparsely if at all from mid-December to early January. However, if I hit 100 reviews before then, I promise a substantial update to show my appreciation! Sorry for rambling, please enjoy!

* * *

"Ok…food?"

"Check," called out Kanna as she pulled a perfectly browned, vegetable stuffed tuna from the oven.

"Dinner table?"

"Check!" called out Mai as she finished preparing enough seats and organizing the table so that Kagura would be at the head surrounded by the two men. Mai would be sitting to Sesshoumaru's right and Kanna would be facing Kagura at the other end.

"_Appropriate _attire?"

Both Kanna and Mai understood her remark and chuckled in response. "Kagura-san, you look wonderful."

Kagura smiled gratefully at Mai. "Thanks."

However, when Kagura heard the doorbell ring and sensed both youki, her stomach dropped.


	177. Chapter 177: Compare and Contrast

Black hair highlighted by the rising moon contrasted in every way with the silver hair that practically glittered from the moonlight. Vivid blue eyes regarded Kagura with warmth and joy as molten gold ones regarded her with a shielded look that she so desperately wanted to break.

The two men that were uniquely opposite yet had both won a place in Kagura's heart waited to be invited into her apartment.

"It's nice to see you both! Please, come in." Kagura was proud of herself for not showing favoritism by calling a name first.

_I can do this!...Oh god, maybe not!_


	178. Chapter 178: Race to the Entrance

_This __kitten__ shall not precede me into her apartment. _Sesshoumaru glared at Kenta, not-so-subtly announcing his intentions of entering first but the panther just glared back, causing Sesshoumaru's eyebrow to twitch in frustration.

_If this __old dog__ thinks he's getting in to greet Kagura first he's got another damn thing coming!_ Kenta shot the inuyoukai a steely glare and moved for the door.

Unfortunately, the two men ended up shoulder by shoulder and incidentally stuck in the doorway because neither would budge.

After a subtle growling contest, the pair stumbled through the doorway, quickly pretending that their entrance was suave.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness my last organic chemistry test is tomorrow! Please wish me luck! Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	179. Chapter 179: Unusually Possessive

Sesshoumaru ended up closer to Kagura, so he smirked and greeted her with a handsome smile. "Kagura-san."

Kagura smiled back at him and greeted him the same. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kenta hard to work to hide his grin but couldn't be more pleased with himself as he rushed up to Kagura and embraced her, causing Sesshoumaru's eyebrow to twitch madly and Kagura's coloring to imitate a fresh tomato.

"K-kenta-sama, good to see you," she partially hissed to him, wishing that he'd quit the dramatics.

"And you as well, dear Kagura."

Kagura frowned. _Why is he acting like this? He's never been possessive…_


	180. Chapter 180: The Unforseen Guest

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for the late update, as I said I had a chemistry test yesterday and was terribly busy. I'm glad the humor seems to be appreciated, though! So I hope everyone enjoys these chapters and reviews after!

* * *

While Kenta was—in Sesshoumaru's opinion—harassing Kagura, Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately and immediately scented out a presence that was not supposed to be there.

As if on cue, Mai came floating into the hallway. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kenta-sama, how good to see you!"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath in. "Mai, you are here."

"Very astute, my Lord."

"Why?"

Mai's devious smirk said it all. "Well I just _happened_ to stop by and found out that you weren't going to invite me to this party!" Mai turned to Kenta and coughed. "Kenta-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mai, Sesshoumaru's…personal aid."


	181. Chapter 181: For Glacial Glares

Kenta finally let Kagura go but still held onto her hand even though she thought it was a bit too tight for her liking.

"Kenta-sama, Mai has become a good friend of mine."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet any friend of Kagura's. Shall we head to the kitchen?"

Although Sesshoumaru was closest, he felt it rude to lead the way to the room he'd never been in, so he waited for Kagura to lead. Unfortunately, Kenta went straight ahead, showing that he was familiar with Kagura's apartment. If Sesshoumaru's eyes weren't cold already, there were now crackling glaciers.


	182. Chapter 182: Prying Remarks

"So…Sesshoumaru-sama, how is the business going?" Kenta asked smugly, trying to pry into Sesshoumaru's personal life.

"Fine," replied Sesshoumaru in monotone.

"Any cuts from the recent market?"

"No."

Kenta frowned; he wanted some way to make Sesshoumaru start talking about himself like an ass. "And what are you looking into at the moment?"

"That, Kenta, is none of your concern. What do _you _do?"

Kenta's jaw dropped slightly; he didn't really work too much—investing in a few odd businesses here and there. "I'm an…entrepreneur, actually."

Sesshoumaru was so close to snorting. He had the kitten trapped. "I see, how…fitting."


	183. Chapter 183: For Fed-Up Hostesses

Kagura was counting to one hundred in her mind as the two men 'subtly' bickered and prodded each other, apparently trying to impress her. _Stupid men, always trying to impress women with money and stupid shit…ugh!_ She shot a look at Kanna, who immediately nodded and took out the rest of the dinner.

"Dinner is ready," Kanna quietly stated, ever-true to her emotionless front.

"Great! I'm starving, let's eat!" chirped Mai, pulling Kagura toward the table and hoping the men would follow.

Thankful that she had chosen to have a traditional, sitting meal, Kagura knelt at her spot and sighed.


	184. Chapter 184: Sick of Bickering, Already

"Kanna, this dinner looks magnificent!" Mai praised while staring hungrily at the beautiful fish set before them.

A round of praises for the food was given before everyone started to load their plates. True to their nature, Sesshoumaru and Kenta both went for the main dish to secure the largest portions and then serve everyone else. Their chopsticks collided with a chime-like ting and Kagura's facial muscles ticked in frustration while she gulped down her sake.

After a few moments of heated glares between the males and attempts to gain the upper hand on the fish, Kagura was fed up.


	185. Chapter 185: Settling a Dispute Uniquely

With a delicate and concise wind attack, the fish erupted into five slices that landed on each of the plates. Mai gasped at Kagura's impeccable aim and clapped as the men stared where the fish used to be before seeing that they had gotten the smallest portions of all.

Kenta shook his head smiled at Kagura. "Thank you, that was quite a…unique way of distributing food."

Kagura refused to overlook his childishness and instead relied, "Hmph. Don't expect it too often."

A few forced chuckles broke the tension and they resumed normal conversation—if it could be classified as such.


	186. Chapter 186: An Unnecessary Race

Kagura seethed quietly in her seat and angrily sipped on her sake, which was, at the moment, the only thing that was helping her not explode at her guests.

Every single time she asked for a plate to be passed, a goddamn race to acquire it for her began that sent decent amounts of food flying from the table. _I'm going to spend hours cleaning their mess!_

Not to mention that whenever she ran out of something, they'd shove more plates of food at her to constantly replenish her supply. _At this rate, I'll be too fat to stand anymore!_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy these chapters! I am trying my best to get a really big stockpile going to last while I'm gone, so daily updates should be in store, but I always write faster-and better, I believe-when I have some good reviews to fuel me!


	187. Chapter 187: The One Who Finally Snaps

Mai looked at Kagura with a worried expression; she could tell that the poor girl did not appreciate all the attention she was receiving and especially didn't like people doing things for her when she was completely capable. _I wonder how long it will take for her to—_

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kenta-sama! _Please_ cease feeding me; I assure you I can manage by myself," Kagura said in a voice that was obviously struggling to refrain from outright yelling while still showing a semblance of respect to the men.

Mai smirked and nodded her head. _There she goes…she'll be just fine now…I hope._


	188. Chapter 188: Planning on Staying Late

Kagura took the momentary silence to gulp down more sake to calm her volatile emotions. Breathing out, she renewed her pleasant façade and turned to Sesshoumaru. "So, Sesshoumaru-sama, what business did you want to discuss tonight?"

The corners of his mouth frowned ever so slightly. "Hnn, I believe later discussion is in order. I will stay later to review it with you," he said to Kagura while shooting Kenta a glance that could be discerned as either smug or confident.

Kenta stabbed into his food and chose to remain silent; he officially decided that he disliked the old damn dog.


	189. Chapter 189: Choosing a Safe Zone

_Great, just fucking great. Who knows what time I'll be able to get to bed tonight. With my luck, they'll spending the night! That'd be…bad? Right?...Yes, very bad! _Kagura felt liking hiding in a secluded place until the next day had come. However, she forcibly noted that the meal was almost over and she'd have to entertain everyone somehow. Quickly examining her options, her eyes landed on a seemingly safe board game.

_Monopoly! That'd be fun…right?_ As the vision of two business-savvy men competed for total control of all the imaginary money and land, Kagura immediately shot the idea down.


	190. Chapter 190: Trying to ProveSomething

Sesshoumaru wondered what Kagura was thinking about—she was looking around the room in a very odd manner and would find something, seem to ponder it, and then shake her head and resume her search.

His questions were quickly answered, though, as she blurted out, "Aha! You two should play battleship and we will play cards!"

Completely unsure of what this…_Battleship_ was, Sesshoumaru could only glare at his future opponent. Whatever the task was, Sesshoumaru knew that he had to thwart the panther demon to prove…_What does this Sesshoumaru have to prove, exactly?_ It worried him to consider the answer.


	191. Chapter 191: One Who Doesn't Like Games

"Battleship?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Mmhmm! You'll love it. You try to guess your opponent's placement of ships, and whoever sinks all of the other player's ships first wins!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed; this game did not seem practical nor plausible.

"Kenta-sama, have you played before?"

"Only a time or so…but I believe I shall be fine teaching Sesshoumaru-sama how to play," Kenta stated with a certain self-satisfied tone to his voice.

"Great! You two can get your game set up and I'll get the cards out for the laaaadies," Kagura stated with a slight slur due to her many glasses of sake.


	192. Chapter 192: Devious Sparks

Mai made sure that Kagura had gracefully made her way to the floor before setting up their cards and giving Battleship to the men to figure out themselves. _Oh my, what a situation we have here… _

Fortunately, it seemed everything was going well aside from the occasional growl and random variables of number and letters coming from the taiyoukai until Mia smelled a very unpleasant scent after hearing an odd declaration from Sesshoumaru.

"I believe that was your last ship. I desire your ships to officially destroy," Sesshoumaru said to Kenta with the smallest of sparks in his golden eyes.


	193. Chapter 193: Assuring Victory

"Hmph, very well, Lord Sesshoumaru. You've won _this _battle." Kenta handed over the toy ships, wondering why Sesshoumaru desired them but too curious to simply decline his wish.

As Sesshoumaru obtained the ships riddled with red 'hit' pieces, he inwardly smirked as his poison made quick work of disintegrating them into pools of melted plastic.

Kenta's jaw dropped at the pieces' destruction but was at loss for words. However, Kagura was not, and when she smelt the burnt plastic, she turned to them with overly-wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what have you done!" she cried out.

He shrugged—always assure complete victory.


	194. Chapter 194: The One Who's Too Serious

Mai tried to hide her chuckling in her sleeve but was failing quite miserably, and even Kanna had a twitching grin from Sesshoumaru's most recent mess up. _Poor Sesshoumaru always takes everything too seriously…but I'll be damned if it isn't entertaining!_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you can't go around melting other people's things! Now have the game is ruined, and we can't play it anymore." Kagura dramatically sighed, peeved at his behaviors.

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged, he surely did not know better.

"Hmph, as long as you didn't melt Unsei I guess it's ok…right?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and settled on a curt nod.


	195. Chapter 195: Curiosity Kills

_Melting Unsei? What in the hells…_Kenta was perplexed at their inside commentary, and his curiosity finally got the best of him. "Now, Kagura-san, what are you referring to him possibly melting?"

With a little too much alcohol in her system, Kagura blurted out, "Oh, just this koi fish I won him at the fair…"

Mai's eyes widened as she 'accidentally' bumped into Kagura to shut her up so she could do damage control. "Yes, Kenta-sama, it was a fair that I invited everyone to go to, and we all played silly games then exchanged prizes," Mai cheerfully explained the semi-truth.


	196. Chapter 196: Interrupting Phone Calls

"Well that sounds interesting. Care to tell me more about—" Kenta started to ask but was interrupted by his phone going off. "If you would excuse me…"

"Of course!" Kagura giddily stated.

With a taught smile, Kenta went into the hallway so it would be more difficult for everyone to eavesdrop.

"Yes father, what is it?"

"I want you to leave Kagura's house right now. And then call me once you're in your car."

"What? You're being—"

The Southern lord cut him off. "Kenta. Listen to me and do as I say," he stated, immediately ending the line.


	197. Chapter 197: Leaving Suddenly

Kenta attempted to alleviate his headache by massaging his temples; unfortunately, it did not work—it never actually did. _Hmm, maybe if Kagura was massaging me…Shit, now I have to leave suddenly. He better have a damn good reason for me to leave her alone with that old dog._

Kenta reentered the room where everyone seemed to have forgotten that he was gone and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Kagura-san, I'm terribly sorry but something has occurred at home, and I am needed immediately. Will you see me out?"

Kagura pouted—which Kenta found quite adorable—and nodded.


	198. Chapter 198: Maintaining the Filter

Kenta felt a triumphant smirk forming as he helped Kagura to her feet and held her hand all the way to the front door, which he politely opened for her.

"Kenta-sama, I'm sorry you couldn't stay. But I did have a good time tonight." Kagura focused on keeping her balance and not letting her true thoughts filter out.

"And I as well, dear Kagura. I'll truly miss our lost time."

As Kenta leaned in to kiss her, Kagura felt a deeply-rooted feeling that she shouldn't be kissing another man with another one inside but still tried to enjoy their goodbye.


	199. Chapter 199: Too Many Issues to Consider

Kagura frowned as she shut the door behind her. There were quite a few issues gnawing at her conscience that she didn't even want to consider solving—her reticence toward Kenta in front of Sesshoumaru was strange, her general foul mood in front of company was unwarranted, and the guilt-laced butterflies she got in her stomach when she thought about Sesshoumaru waiting for her made her want to run to her bedroom and hide as long as she could.

However, she was an adult and therefore needed to go back to her guests and play hostess.

"So, any good ideas?"


	200. Chapter 200: Bad Teacher or Poor Student

Mai looked up at Kagura while she slowly made her way back to the living room—the poor girl looked like she desperately needed sleep and should be in bed. _Those two men causing her so much stress, how unfair!_

"Well, I was trying to explain to the Lord of Melted Plastic here how to play Yahtzee. Would you like to try since I'm _obviously_ not doing it right?"

Kagura giggled while Sesshoumaru scowled. "Do not blame me for your poor teaching skills."

"Oh, come on Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll try to explain, I promise it's simple."

_Hnn, more of her promises…_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, we made it to chapter 200! I'm sorry that these updates were a bit late, but I'm sure everyone knows how hectic life can get- throw onto that finals and you've got yourself a fine mess. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I would absolutely love reviews because they make me write faster, and I need to write faster because I'm leaving in 10 days now for the winter break! Thanks so very much, I appreciate you all.


	201. Chapter 201: Something to See

Kenta got into his car and took a _very_ deep breath before whipping out his phone and calling his father to ask what the hell this was all about.

"Yes, Kenta?"

"What is it that's so important!"

"Tsk tsk, that's no way to speak to your father. I'll have you know that I will have something that I want you to see."

"Yes?"

"Watch your tone boy," his father snapped. "Do you trust your woman?"

"Of course!"

"And she wouldn't choose someone over you now that you've gotten so close?"

"O-of course not!"

"Tsk, we shall see about that then."


	202. Chapter 202: Consider It This Way

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kenta was outraged that his father was insinuating Kagura's disloyalty.

"What you shall do is drive away and park somewhere. Leave your car, conceal your youki, and walk back to her apartment and just watch what happens."

"Are you fucking crazy! I'm not going to spy on Kagura!"

"Don't think of it as spying then if you're _so sure_ about your relationship—think of it as strolling by if need be. But I believe you may be surprised by what you see."

"Fuck off." Kenta slammed his phone shut, shattering the poor thing.


	203. Chapter 203: The One Who Gets Played

"Yahtzee!" Kagura yelled, waving her arms wildly. Mai and Kanna giggled to each other as they saw Sesshoumaru's brow narrow and confusion mar his beautiful face.

"I thought double two's were Yahtzee."

Kagura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Umm, they are! And so is a 1 and a 3 because they add up to four."

"And Mai's 7?"

"Well…that was because she's last person to roll and there are…different rules for them."

Sesshoumaru thought this game was increasingly ridiculous and impossible for him to win, and he also had a creeping suspicion he was being played.


	204. Chapter 204: Don't Blame the Game

"Hnn, I do not think that this game suits me. Perhaps I shall discard of it…" Sesshoumaru openly pondered while bringing a drop of poison to his claws.

Mai burst out laughing while Kagura lunged for her game. "No way! Look, we kind of warped the rules some, but that's no reason to take it out on the game!"

"So who should I deal with for my blatant mistreatment?" Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to take in Kagura's appearance as she was still leaned over the floor game, stirring a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Kagura gulped under his stare. "M-me?"


	205. Chapter 205: A Game's End Starts Another

"Hnn," was his soft reply as they continued staring at each other, both overly aware of their shared physical attraction yet trying to push it to the back of their thoughts.

Mai took in the scene with a slight blush. _Who knew Sesshoumaru could be so intense with women! I've only ever seen him use his infamous 'bored face' with them_. After a few moments had passed, Mai felt increasingly like she was interrupting, so she cleared her throat.

"Kanna-san, would you show me your plants on the back patio? I believe that _this _game has come to an end."


	206. Chapter 206: Calling Herself Out

"Of course." Although Kanna was a bit emotionally stunted, even she could sense the growing tension between the two, and it was weirding her out to be honest.

As they left, Kagura finally realized that she was once again alone with Sesshoumaru, that his eyes were dark and seductive, and that he was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen. _No, stupid! You're with Kenta! Stop acting like a hormonal teenager for a minute and think about how he's your boss…and you're with Kenta…and he's not really that attractive. Really. _

Kagura smiled shakily. "Would you like a drink?"


	207. Chapter 207: One Who Gives Orders

Sesshoumaru nodded and elegantly stood, offering his hand to help her stand up.

"I will take some water, and so will you," he stated after taking in her flushed cheeks and slight lack of balance.

"You can't or—!"

Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Yes, I can. And you've had enough to drink." He reached forward to brush a stray hair from her face, gliding his hand over her cheek as he did so.

Kagura's breathing stopped, and then she shook her head like it would get rid of whatever traitorous thoughts she had and turned to the kitchen. "Fine, whatever."


	208. Chapter 208: World Comes to a Fall

Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh as he followed Kagura. _Why must she insist on being so damn difficult tonight?…well, all the time to be truthful. _

Kagura was humming a light tune as she procured two glasses from a cabinet and went about filling them with water. _Where does he get off telling me what to do…acts more like a damn father than a friend…is he a friend?..._

She headed to where he was leaning on a countertop and tried to see if she stared hard enough at him that she could answer her question.

And that's when she tripped.


	209. Chapter 209: Gently Teasing

Ever ready and without a moment's hesitation, Sesshoumaru swiftly caught Kagura with one arm around her waist and the other supporting her shoulder. He let out an irritated sigh, "It is unnecessary to trip because of me; try to watch your feet instead of my face."

Kagura almost erupted at his—unfortunately truthful—statement but as she looked up, she saw the ghost of a smirk on his face and realized he was teasing. She straightened herself but he still didn't let go; they were nearly pressed together at this point.

Kagura smirked, giving him a light tap. "You wish."


	210. Chapter 210: Sent Her World Spinning

"Hnn, I'm certain that the appliances behind me are truly fascinating to have captured your attention as such."

"Hey! Maybe they are!" Kagura knew she should feel uncomfortable, knew she should leave his hold, and mostly knew that it should not have felt so right to be held—protected—in Sesshoumaru's arms.

His gaze was turning from soft and playful to something more that once again sent tingles racing down her spine and caused a light blush to spread on her cheeks. Her world was spinning, and it wasn't just because of the alcohol—although it did play its part.


	211. Chapter 211: Painful Hope

Sesshoumaru was trying to imprint this moment to memory when Kagura's soft whisper of his name nearly stole his breath and broke his determination because he knew that she wanted, or felt obligated he hoped, to leave his embrace.

Allowing his instincts to actually take the lead, Sesshoumaru drew his hand that was resting on her delicate shoulders up to the back of her head and pressed her to him in a quasi-hug. He felt her shoulders loosen and sag before he took a steadying breath and eventually let her go.

Her longing look at him gave him painful hope.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so floored by all of the awesome reviews that you have written that I'm working very hard to get a good nest of chapters going and then release most of them the day before I leave. Thank you so very much for continuing to read, and I hope that you enjoy!


	212. Chapter 212: Too Much to Bear

Kenta felt infinitesimal pieces of his heart shatter while he stood outside Kagura's window and forced himself to watch their lovers-like embrace and willed himself to remain undercover.

He really did almost blow his father off and forget about what he said, but the small voice growing in the back of his head ever since he realized that Kagura and Sesshoumaru were seeing each other outside of work made him rationalize his peeping; just to make sure.

Now that he'd seen the way they interact without him, he didn't know whether to curse or hug his father. Heart-broken, he left.


	213. Chapter 213: Takes Her Breath Away

Ever on cue, Mai came in with Kanna following her, effectively ending any other possible intimate moments between the two other demons.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, I think our time has expired. Kagura-san, thank you for hosting this wonderful dinner, it was a delight!"

Kagura smiled and gave Mai a hug goodbye as they all travelled to the entrance. "I'm so glad you came to help, you were fantastic."

Kagura sought out Sesshoumaru's gaze and what she saw nearly stole her breath; there was something so caring, and possibly tender in his look that she'd never seen before.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Goodnight, Kagura."


	214. Chapter 214: Always Too Late

Kagura was exhausted from cleaning up the mess that everyone had created and went straight to sleep, dreaming confusing dreams.

_Kagura stood in the middle of a moonlight spot in nowhere with Sesshoumaru. He held his hand out to her, and she readily accepted it, melting into his heartening embrace. As she looked into his golden eyes, she felt another's pair watching her and spun to find a pair of blue ones filled with pain. She tried to call after the retreating figure, but it was too late._

Kagura woke up with her heart racing and anxiety riddling her thoughts.


	215. Chapter 215: Wrong Answer

"Tsk, tsk, we really do have to get my boy moving along so I can control Sesshoumaru's pretty little business…Do you think Kenta seeing Kagura possibly flirting with him worked?" Haruto, the Southern Lord, asked emptily to his attendant.

"O-of course, sir! All of your plans work! You're always—"

That was all the praising demon could say before he no longer had a head. "Ugh, I don't need someone to suck up to me," the powerful youkai said as he flicked his claws, effectively flinging the fresh blood from them.

He shook his head. _If only he'd said no._


	216. Chapter 216: Nefarious Plots

"No, of course that spineless boy of mine won't act on Kagura yet; he feels it'd be improper and even with that bastard closing in on her…No, no, this will not do," Haruto mused to himself.

"What to do…what to do…" He spun in his chair and easily ignored the decapitated body lying on his floor.

"Oh! Why I think that would work!...Yes, let's see how quickly Kenta will move after knowing that they'll be completely together for a few days…"

Haruto smiled to himself; it was a smile that screamed danger, that whispered of true evils from the heart.


	217. Chapter 217: Not as It Seems

Instead of obliterating the letter and its surprises, Sesshoumaru chose to strangle his emotions into submission and find Kagura immediately. _This…is not as it seems…_

_Dear Sesshoumaru-sama; _

_I have decided to hold a business meeting in the States—New York—to look into a rising company. I feel that you should attend considering how a merger is almost imminent now with my son doting on Kagura and his assurances that they are quite serious. Enclosed are two tickets—one for you and one for a secretary, perhaps, or an acquaintance who'd like to travel abroad. _

_Your Future Business Partner, Haruto_


	218. Chapter 218: Presents on the Mind

Kagura bundled her jacket around her shoulders and, with a frown, accepted that winter was just around the corner. And winter can only mean one thing: finding presents. It's not that Kagura disliked buying them; it's the difficulties of buying present for _demons_ that causes the problem. _What do you get someone who can have it all?_

She'd been lucky with only having to find things for Kanna—new computers or hardware mostly. Now, she had the addition of two male youkai on her list.

Her spacing-out is what led to the collision in which Sesshoumaru nearly knocked her down.


	219. Chapter 219: An Unexpected Sight

"Shit, Sesshoumaru! What in the world are you doing?!" Kagura demanded through clenched teeth, trying to downplay the scene they had just created in the lobby. All overly-wide eyes were on the pair as most rarely see their infamous boss let alone hear someone speak to him without the upmost respect.

_This woman…the one day she shows up early…_ Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair and let the other that had grabbed onto Kagura drop like lead in front of his numerous employees.

"Come, we have matters to discuss," he said to Kagura, trying to keep his voice level.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, hope you're still enjoying the story! I just had a killer bio test, literally I think it ate a chunk of my soul, and therefore I'd so much appreciate some reviews to cheer me up and prepare me to deal with my Ochem final...and writing more...and somehow packing for an overseas trip in mere days. Lots to do is an understatement haha. Thank you!


	220. Chapter 220: Breaking the News Softly

After Kagura had closed his office door, Sesshoumaru let his façade fade and leaned against a wall while regarding her with calculating, yet exhausted eyes.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it that you feel was so necessary to literally run into me?"

"You're not going to like it." Sesshoumaru was trying to prepare her.

"If it's work, I can deal with it."

He gave a noncommittal shrug, and when Kagura thought he was holding the news for too long, she marched over to him and poked him in the shoulder.

"Kagura, we're going to a business meeting."

"Ok?"

"In the States."


	221. Chapter 221: A Threat and Promise

"What?! You can't just drop this kind of crap on me last minute! Do you think I have absolutely no social life? Take someone else!"

Sesshoumaru sighed—of course he had thought of taking someone else. However, he noted that Haruto had specifically mentioned a secretary, and he knew that Haruto knew it was Kagura. _That bastard has some plan…and if Kagura stays here she's likely to come into harm…No, this Sesshoumaru shall not allow that… _

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Stop zoning out!"

"I am aware that this is sudden and the request is outlandish. But, trust me—you will come."

"Fine."


	222. Chapter 222: Only Three Days

There was something slightly off with Sesshoumaru's tone as he partially threatened her yet simultaneously asked for her trust that must have unsettled Kagura's brain. His tone held hints of concern, or possibly even fear, for her to even consider traveling with him for who knows how long alone…and that could possibly lead to very unwanted things.

_Well fuck, nothing to do now but make the best out of it…Dammit, Kenta will be so upset. _She turned to her desk and nonchalantly asked, "How long?"

"Only three days."

Kagura let out a sigh of relief. _Three days…I can survive that…right?_


	223. Chapter 223: Flying Metal Death Traps

"When will we leave?"

Sesshoumaru was so pleased that she actually agreed to coming without him having to use physical force that he had forgotten just how sudden the event was. "We need to be there by Friday of this week."

"Are you serious! Not _only_ am I making an unexpected trip, but you expect me to have everything in order by Thursday?!"

"The tickets are already purchased for the flight."

Kagura noticeably paled. "T-tickets?"

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru saw the color fade from her cheeks and considered snatching her up in his arms before she possibly fainted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…I c-can't do that."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so I am fully aware that there's a pretty significant time difference - almost a day I believe- between Japan and the States, but for this story it is being ignored. I really don't have the patience or time to sit and think about the time zone logistics, so please forgive me! Hope you enjoy!


	224. Chapter 224: Problems of An Island

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and patiently waited for her to explain; however, she was not being very forthcoming with her reasons.

"I just can't stand airplanes—being in them…I just can't, Ok? We'll have to take a boat or something else."

_A boat would take too long and there's no other way…except possibly…_ "Fine, we will not arrive by plane or by boat."

"Then what?"

"We will escort ourselves there."

This time, Kagura did sit down. She had never even considered a flight that long, especially over so much water.

"I don't know if I can…"

"It will be fine."


	225. Chapter 225: Did I Hear That Correctly?

"Well…maybe I should go home early to start getting ready and let Kanna know about this." Kagura didn't know whether Kanna would be pleased that she would be spending time with Sesshoumaru or upset at the suddenness.

"Hnn. That would be acceptable on this occasion."

His seriousness brought a grin to Kagura's face—of course this was a _huge_ exception to leave work early. "Ya, whatever boss. I'll see you around."

As she grabbed the door handle, Sesshoumaru surprised her by his remark. "Kagura, I apologize for this."

Kagura believed her ears must've broken—or she'd gone insane. "I-it's ok."


	226. Chapter 226: Three Days With Golden Eyes

"Ok, first things first…I hope this goes well…" Kagura mumbled to herself in her car as she worried her sleeve. Kenta's phone number was up and all she had to do was press 'send,' but it was much more difficult than it should be.

_I mean…it's not like I __want__ to spend three straight days with Sesshoumaru and his damn golden eyes…absolutely not. I'm sure Kenta will understand. _

"Hello, Kenta-sama, how're you doing?" Kagura asked a bit too enthusiastically.

"Fine, Kagura-san." His voice was ice that cut Kagura's enthusiasm and left her nearly speechless; he'd never sounded like this before.


	227. Chapter 227: Harsh Words

"Umm…I just wanted to let you know that I'm actually taking a kind of unexpected trip this weekend, so I'll have to cancel our plans."

"Oh?" Kenta's voice had softened only slightly but was now laced with disappointment.

"Y-ya…it's just a business meeting though so I'd much rather be out with you."

"I see. And why are you going to a business meeting?"

"I don't really know…all I know is that Sesshoumaru-sama said I had to come."

"What!" Kenta nearly yelled into the phone.

"Kenta-sama! It's just a business trip."

"Alright. Whatever you say, call me when you get back."


	228. Chapter 228: First Fight

Kagura remained seated in her car as salty tears threatened to fall; she had never taken well to being yelled at let alone by people she respected and cared for. "Fuck!" she yelled, pulling out of her spot and burning out of the deck.

When she arrived at her apartment, Kanna was running into the hallway to see what was wrong.

"You're home early."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Kanna immediately closed her mouth and turned around; there was no reason for her to be spoken to like this.

"Dammit, Kanna, I'm sorry, that was unnecessary. Kenta and I had a fight."


	229. Chapter 229: Bearing the Blame

Kanna could tell that Kagura had more to say other than that, so she brushed off her sister's rash behavior. "A fight over what?"

"Well, I actually have to go—literally am being forced to go—to an overseas business meeting with Sesshoumaru, and so I called Kenta to tell him and he flipped. I expected him to be upset at the situation…but at me personally?" Kagura sank into a chair and let her head fall on the table.

"I see. When are you leaving and how long?"

"This Thursday or Wednesday to make it there by Friday. Three days."


	230. Chapter 230: Jealousy is Cruel

"Have you considered that Kenta may be upset because you're going to be with Sesshoumaru for over three days?"

"Ya…I have, but that's still not my fault!"

"Sometimes…jealously blames the wrong person."

"Pfft, no way is Kenta jealous of Sesshoumaru; he's been completely fine up until just a few minutes ago."

Kanna sighed, her sister was obviously oblivious to Kenta's and Sesshoumaru's alpha male routine at the dinner party. "Kagura, just keep the possibility in mind."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to take a shower and hope that the floor opens and swallows me. And then I'll start packing."


	231. Chapter 231: Only One Way

An increasingly worrying idea popped into Kanna's head as Kagura was leaving, so she called out, "How will you get there in time?"

Kagura stopped dead in her tracks. Kanna knew that her sister could not deal with planes, and a boat would not make it in time.

"We're going to take ourselves."

"Are you serious!" Kanna knew Kagura's limits—there was no way she'd be able to maintain her energy for such a long voyage.

"Kanna, what the hell else can I do, huh?!"

Kanna shut her eyes and willed her rising worries to dissipate. "Just be safe then."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, hello my lovely readers! I feel absolutely terrible at promising that I'd update before I left but dear god my ochem final and packing controlled my life. I'm having a wonderful study abroad and have a little bit of time to update! No promises until after Jan 5th though, unfortunately. Hope everyone can please stay with me till then and leave me some reviews and enjoy the story!


	232. Chapter 232: Come Crawling In

Kagura had just stepped out of the steaming shower when she felt a familiar youki swirl around her own and tug at the edges for her attention.

"Kannaaaaa!"

"Kagura, you have a guest!" she yelled back.

Kagura nearly decided to hide in her room and not come out, but her more adult personality wouldn't let her ignore her guest. _I swear if he gives me any trouble…_

She hurried to towel dry her spiky hair and put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Steeling herself for the worst, she was shocked when she saw how miserable Kenta looked.


End file.
